Two unknown airbenders
by Captainbeifong
Summary: Lin was pregnant when Tenzin broke up with her. What happens if he finds out 20 years later? Linzin ;)
1. Chapter 1

They broke up 20 years ago. It was the hardest decision ever, but they still broke up. There was one thing he didn't know.

* * *

 _20 years ago_

"Lin i'm so sorry but we have to break up" Tenzin said with a sad voice.

"But...why..." she said with a low voice you could bearly hear. She felt her eyes stinging but refused to cry.

"Lin... I am the last airbender. The world needs more airbenders but you refused to have children. So i decided to move on and found someone else who wanted children. I am so so sorry but we can't be together anymore"

"But...Tenzin..." She tried to say but got cut off already.

"Please Lin, try to understand why i'm doing this"

"Tenzin..."

"We can't be together" he said, cutting her off again.

With that she just walked away. On her way to the ferry she a kinda destroyed air temple island. She got on the boat, heading back to the city. She decided to go to her mother. She didn't want to be alone right now.

She finally arrived at her mom's house. She raised her hand to knock on the door but it got burst open already.

"LINNY!HOW DID IT GO!WHAT DID HE SAY!" Toph happily yelled.

Lin could't hold it back anymore. She put her hand on her stomach, tears pouring out her eyes.

"Mom" she sobbed, falling in her mother arms.

"Lin what happend" Toph asked concerned. She took Lin's hand, leading her in the house, to the living room. They sat down in on the couch. Lin was still sobbing in Toph's arms.

"H-h-he broke up with me! I wanted to explain b-b-But he just kept c-cutting me off"

"Why did he broke up with you" Toph asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"B-because i didn't want children. And that bastard f-found someone else who c-can give him children. But guess what i'm TWO MONTHS PREGNANT"

"He's dead" was all Toph said. She stood up walking towards the door, ready to kill a airbender.

"Mom please don't! I don't want him to know" Lin was only sobbing louder.

Toph sighed deeply but got back to Lin, holding her in her arms.

"I can't take care of this child alone mom" Lin said after she calmed down a bit.

"Lin, i will help you trough this. And don't you ever say 'can't' cause you CAN! Lin Beifong you are going to raise this child with or without Tenzin"

"But mom-"

"I don't want to hear it! You CAN do this Lin. You are so strong, you'll be a great mother. And you will have all the support needed. Do you understand"

Lin was thinking for a while but then she smiled slightly and said "Yes chief" whiping a tear on her cheek.

It was silent for a while until Toph spoke up again.

"Ehhh Lin...you've got twins"

Lin froze.

"I think i'm gonna faint"

"what?" Toph asked.

"I said i think i'm gonna faint"

"You mean like..right now" Toph asked confused.

"Yup" and with that she fainted.

Toph sighed she trew a blanket on top of her and put a pillow under her head.

"Get some rest" Toph said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Everyone knew. Katara, Bumi, Kya, even Su. Some people at the Headquarters knew and they all promised something: Don't tell Tenzin. They didn't.

Lin went to Gaoling with Toph when she hit the fourth month. Katara and Kya wanted to help so they tagged along.

Katara, Kya and Toph helped Lin giving birth. Bumi was at the United Forces.

"How will you name them" Kya asked.

"For the boy i like the name Haru and for the girl Jade" Lin told them.

"Haru and Jade Beifong. Those are some beautiful names" Katara said.

Lin looked down, her beautiful babies in her arms, she smiled at them and started to cry. Tears of happiness. She promised she would take care of them, being a great mother, always support them no matter what. She loved them.

"You are going to be a great mother Lin" Katara told her.

"Thank you so much aunt Katara. All of you, thank you for all the support" Lin said

"Kya and i decided to stay a little longer to help you with the babies."katara said.

Katara and Kya stayed for 2 more months. But it was time to go back to the South Pole.

"Your always welcome to visit us in the South Pole. I'd like to see my grandchildren more often." Katara said.

"Thanks aunt Katara and we will" Lin said.

"Thanks a lot sugerqueen" Toph said.

Katara rolled her eyes at the nickname but still hugged her.

After saying goodbye and some hugging the two waterbenders left.

Lin, Toph and the babies stayed in Gaoling for a few more years. Haru and Jade were seven when they went to Republic City. Toph decided to stay in Gaoling because she hasn't seen Su in a long time. Lin and Su had some familie issues so she didn't want to see her. Lin wasn't very happy that her mother would stay but she just had to accept it.

So Lin went to Republic City with her children

* * *

 _At the Headquarters..._

When Lin had to go to work, she would take her children with her and let one of the officers babysit them.

"Damn it" Saikhan muttered. "Where are those two"

Saikhan had to babysit them. He lost sight of the two children.

After searching for like half a hour he finally found them running and jumping in the practicing area. He sneaked up behind the two and gripped them around their waist with his arms.

"GOTCHA!" he said.

Haru and Jade started to scream and tried to get out of his grip but they gave up because he was to strong. He walked the chief's office. Lin already sensed them with her sensemic sense so she was standing outside her office.

"My little badgermoles!"

"MOMMY!" The two yelled.

Saikhan smiled and put them on the ground.

Haru and Jade ran to their mother. They jumped to get in their mother arms. But instead they got send into the air.

"AAAAHHHH"

"Shit" Lin muttered soft enough so no one could hear it. She shot out two metal cables. It got wrapped around their waist. She then pulled them back.

"THAT WAS AWSOMEEEE!" Haru yelled.

"AGAIN!AGAIN!AGAIN!" Jade yelled.

The other officiers in the room were shocked.

"What the-"

"Holy shit"

"Chief your children..."

"Lin...are you oke?" Saikhan asked.

Lin was just standing there, taken aback, staring at the children in her arms, unsure what to do now.

"Ehhh, Haru Jade stay here for 5 minutes and i'll be right back" Lin said.

"yes mommy"

She glanced at the officers in the room."Could you guys watch out for them?"

"Y-yes chief" They muttered, still trying to let it sink in about what just happend.

With that she walking in her office with Saikhan following her.

"What are you going to do?" Saikhan asked when she closed the door.

"I... I don't know what to do...gaaah damn it" she said.

" Airbenders...what if Tenzin..." Saikhan tried to say.

"He will not know about them"

"But what if he sees them suddenly airbend in public?"

"I'll teach them not to. Tenzin won't find out. But... When they are older...They will realize that Tenzin is the father and if they want to get to know him than i have to accept that. And they probably want to master arbending and get their tatoos"

"Tatoos...you mean they have to...like wear hoodies all the time? To hide themself?"

"It's up to them...we will see after they've mastered airbending"

"How will they learn airbending?"

"I'll ask Katara and maybe the air acolytes know some more"

"You know...this can work" Saikhan assured. "I'll help you in any way possible"

"Thank you Saikhan" Lin smiled a little. She walked out of the office.

"We're going home!"

Holding two small hands, she walked out the Headquarters.

* * *

 _3 months later..._

 _The South Pole..._

"HIYAAAA" Jade tried to hit Haru with her air blast.

Haru blocked it with his gilder. "HAHA"

Jade pouted. She trew several air kick and punches at him.

He blocked the first and the second one but was to slow to block the thirth one.

"HA GOTCHA" she yelled.

Haru was getting annoyed. He trew air blades at her.

She dodged it quickly but was to slow to dodge the second one. She got caught of guard and fell on her back. "HA now we're even"

Jade groaned, standing up and was about to attack again but Katara spoke up.

"I think that's enough for today, it's late let's go back inside. you're mom and aunt Kya had made dinner" Katara said sweetly.

"YEAHH IM HUNGRYYYY!" Haru yelled and went inside, followed by Jade.

Katara smiled and went inside as well.

After dinner, the children got send to bed much to their disagreement. Lin, Katara and Kya were sitting in the living room.

"They're getting stonger and stronger" Katara said.

"Yes" Lin said. Kya nodded in agreement.

"They'll probably get their tatoos in a few years. Maybe 4" Katara said.

"That's great news" Lin said.

"But don't they have to hide themself, wear hoodies and gloves?" Kya asked.

"It's up to them if they want to live live that, it's their decision" Lin said.

"When they realize that Tenzin is their father, will you allow them to meet him?" Katara asked.

Lin was silence for a moment.

"If they want to" she managed to say.

It was then silent.

"Well let's head to bed then, it's late" Kya said breaking the silence.

* * *

 _4 years later..._

Lin asked Haru and Jade if they wanted their tatoos. They did want it. They realized they had to hide themself, to never show their tatoos to anyone. Every day wearing hoodies and gloves. But they thought it was worth it so they wanted their tatoos. They also realized who their father was, Tenzin. They did not want to meet him because he left their mother when she was pregnant. They could live without him. They didn't need him.

The twins and Lin will be just fine.

Haru and Jade Beifong.

The two unkown airbenders.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! :). I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lin lost her bending. Amon and Tarrlock dissapeard. She was heading to the South Pole, praying that Katara could restore her bending. There was one problem. Haru and Jade were already there.

 _"Mom, please we can help you" Haru said._

 _"And i said no, it's to dangerous"_

 _"Oh please, we're 20" Jade said._

 _"You two have no i idea what Amon's capable of, it's to dangerous"_

 _"Come one we can fight" Haru said._

 _"Please mom we can do this" Jade said._

 _"What if Amon got you two and took your bending? I can't risk that"_

 _"That won't happen-" Jade tried to say but got cut off by Lin._

 _"How about those tatoos? Your cover will blow off when someone sees them"_

 _"Then we keep our hoodies on" Haru tried to say but he knew she got a point._

 _"You really think you can flight with hoodies? Someone can rip it off"_ _Lin said._

 _"Then let it happen we don't care what people think...or Tenzin" Haru said._

 _"Tenzin want to know you two if he finds out" Lin said._

 _"Then we'll turn our backs to him...like he did to us" Jade said._

 _" Look... I wan't you two to be safe. You guys are the only one that matters to me most, the only thing i have and love. If you lose your bending or something else happens then i'll never forgive myself. I know i don't have to worry much about your savety if you two are with Katara in the South Pole." Lin said._

 _Haru and Jade looked at each other and then to their mom._

 _"Ok..." They both said._

 _"Thank you" Lin smiled "Besides we don't have that much airbenders in the world, loosing your bending would be the worst."_

 _"Oh please, you make feel so special" Haru grinned, putting his hand on his heart._

 _Jade playfully elbowed him in his side and the three of them laughed._

* * *

Lin, Tenzin with his family and Team Avatar arrived in the South Pole.

 _I hope they are wearing their hoodies or hopefully they're in their room_ , Lin thought.

They went to Katara. She could't do anything to restore Korra's bending. Korra wanted some time alone so she went outside followed bij Mako.

The room was silent. No one talked.

Lin got up and wispered something in Katara's ear so no one could hear it. "Are They in their room? Are they alright?"

"They are fine you can go to them" Katara wispered back. Lin smiled, got up and walked to Haru's room. Jade usually went to her brother's room when she's bored. She opened the door and saw Haru laying on bed and Jade sitting in a chair.

"Mom..." They said in usion.

They got up ran toward their mom to hug her.

"Thank goodness you two are fine" Lin said.

"We're so glad your back" Jade said.

"Are you alright" Haru asked.

The three of them let go. Lin tried to smile but it was just to bad...

" I lost my bending" Lin said.

"No..." Jade mumbled.

"DAMN IT! No... I...i could... I could've protect you damn it. AGH!" Haru was angry. He could't protect the person that matters most to him.

"Keep it down people could here you. And don't worry it's not your fault sweetheart" Lin said.

"TO HELL WITH THOSE PEOPLE. And-and it is my fault. I-i just should've come with you"

"Haru please, calm down" Lin tried to say.

"H-how...how did he get you"

Lin told them everything about the airships, air temple island and how she sacrifced herself for Tenzin and his family.

"He didn't even turn back?!" Jade yelled.

"I told him not to" Lin said.

"After everything he did to you...HE DIDN'T EVEN TURN BACK!THAT FUCKING PRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S SUCH A FUCKING COWARD!" Haru could't hold it back anymore.

"Haru please! Keep your voice down" Lin said.

"Haru..." Jade tried but he kicked the door open wanting to get to the living room. Before he could beat Tezin, Lin and Jade got a hold of his shoulders pushing him back in the room. He was so angry.

"Idiot!" Jade hissed, punching him in the face.

"You want to blow you cover for this?" Lin wispered angry.

"Right now i don't fucking care!" Haru yelled angry.

"Calm. The fuck. Down" Jade said smashing her hand in his face.

"Both of you calm down damn it" Lin said.

They didn't listen to her.

"OH YOU WANNE FIGHT? COME ON THEN!" Haru said challenging.

Jade narrowed her eyes, trowing air blades at him. He dodged them, sending two air blasts back at her. She dodged them. When she was about to attack again, her mom interrupt. "STOP IT DAMN IT!"

"You're right" Jade said.

"yeah...we should take this outside" Haru said

"Agree" and with that went outside through the window.

Lin poped her head out of the window"PUT ON YOUR HOODIE. AND BE CAREFULL SO NO ONE SEES YOU!"

"OKAY!" They yelled in usion.

Lin laughed a little. This family in crazy.

She closed the window.

When she turned around she saw Katara and Tenzin standing in the doorway.

"Who were that?" Tenzin asked.

"Ehhh no one"

"Was there a fight in here?" He asked.

"Eehhhh no, nope, why would you think that?" Lin asked nervously.

"Maybe because the bed is flipped over and the desk and the wall is damaged"

Shit. Jade's air blades cut the desk in half and made some cuts in the wall. Haru's air blast flipped the bed over.

"Ehhhh it was already like that"

"i think your lying. And who were those people"

"i have no idea what your talking about"

Tenzin wanted to talk back but got interrupt by Katara.

"It was already like this Tenzin. Emm Kya wanted to try something out and eh yeah this is the result"

"oke..." He said slowly. "How about those two people?"

"Ehhh..."

"They're always looking through the window, no idea why" Katara saved her.

"oke... But anyway we came here because we have some good neus come on" he said.

"I'll be there in a minute" she managed to say. Tenzin nodded and went back, leaving Lin and Katara alone.

"Pfff...so close" Lin sighed.

"I'm sorry i tried to stop him but he just kept walking. He heard some noises and decides to look in here and he had some good news"

"it's oke it's not you fault. They got out of the window just in time to spar"

Katara laughed "again? It's the fifth time this day"

Lin laughed too "Serious?"

"Yup made a hole in the roof in Jade's room, a huge hole in the wall in the guest room and they broke some service" Katara chuckled.

"Yup they are definatly my children, no doubt in that. I'm sorry they bothered you so much" Lin apologized.

"No, no, no af course they're not a bother. I love having them around, they are so much fun."

Lin smiled at that.

"Well let's go we have some good news"

Katara walked towards the living room followed by Lin.

* * *

The good news was that Korra could restore Lin's bending thanks to Aang.

She knelt in front of Korra. Korra put her thumb on Lin's forhead. When she was done Lin got up and lifted several boulders with earthbending. "Thank you" she said to Korra, smiling. Korra nodded and returned the smile.

Before Tenzin could say anything they heard a girl scream and a boy laughing.

When everyone looked up they saw that the girl with a hoodie falling down. On her way falling down she lost her hoodie so is showed her tatoos. She came down closer and closer. Lin catched her with her metal cables. It got wrapped around her waist. Lin pulled her towards her. There goes my secret.

Lin catched her un her arms and they both fell, with Jade on top of Lin. She had long hair that stopped at the middle of her back. It was nice curly. She wanted to grow her hair again after she shaved her head for her tatoos. She had beautifull green eyes with a little gold in it. She was slightly muscaler, days of training... Just like her mom...

Lin. Was. Fucking. Pissed. She glanced daggers at her daughter.

Jade sat up still on top of Lin. "He he he...hey mommy...have i ever told you how i loved you?" Jade asked nervously.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Lin yelled.

With no hestation Jade got off of her and offered Lin a hand wich she took.

Haru also got down with his gilder. He landed safely down the stairs looking up at them. He trew his gilder a side and fell on his knees, putting his hand on his belly laughing uncontrollably.

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT HAHAHA. THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE HAHAHAHHAHA" he fell on his back still laughing. Katara couldn't help it and laughed too. Earning a shocked face from Tenzin and the others.

Haru got back on his feet again."HEY JADE! YOUR COVER GOT BLOWN AWAY LITTERLY! HAHAHAH" Katara was also laughing louder.

With that Jade walked down the stone stairs ripping off his cloak so you could see his tatoos too.

"Fuck..." he muttered.

His eyes were gray. He wanted to grow his hair too after his tatoos. His hair stopped at his shoulders. It was a little messy. He was very Muscaler.

"HA YOUR COVER JUST GOT RIPPED AWAY, FUNNY HUH?!" Jade yelled.

Tenzin was shocked, everyone was shocked as they looked at the scene in front of her.

"W-w-what's going on here?!" Tenzin asked

This was the point that everyone was quiet. But Haru still couldn't control himself as he still laughed. Jade put her hand on his face and blew him away, he fell on his back and shouted "WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jade raised a brow. Haru then looked around, now realizing everyone's shocked faces. "Ow eh...hello didn't realize you guys were standing over there" he said awkwardly.

"Who are you two." Tenzin asked again.

The two looked at Lin, aa if she had to answer the question.

Lin sighed deeply, walking down the stone stairs.

"Tenzin..." she put a hand on Haru and Jade's shoulder.

"They are my children. Haru and Jade beifong."

"WHAAAAATTT" Bolin couldn't hold it back anymore."CHIEF YOU HAVE CHILDREN?!"

Mako elbowed him in the side hard wich made him shut up.

"W-w-what..." Tenzin had no words.

"I think we should take this inside the house." she said turning her back walking towards the house.

"Children" she said wich made Haru and Jade to turn around too, get their gilder and walked to the house with her. Katara made her way to the house too. "Everyone let's get back inside"

And with that they got back inside.

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room except for Lin and Tenzin they were in the guest room to talk about it.

"Lin...why...why did you never tell me? Tenzin asked.

"You already broke up with me. The day you broke up with me i wanted to tell you but you kept cutting me off" Lin said looking down. "I was two months pregnant then"

"Why didn't tell me sooner?"

"I just found out"

"Why...WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME FOR SO LONG!" he sas angry, sad, confused.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T NEED YOU!WE DIDN'T NEED YOU. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW. WHEN I FOUND OUT THEY WERE AIRBENDERS, THEY WOULD SOON REALIZE YOU WERE THEIR FATHER BUT UNTIL THEN I WANTED TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROM YOU!" she took a few breaths before she talked again.

"They were 11 when they both got their tatoos. They realized then that you were their father but they didn't want to know you. But they still wanted to have their tatoos, they thaught it was worthed so they wore hoodies and gloves"

"I can't believe it...THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE THEY REALIZED THAT I WAS THE FATHER"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME!" Lin yelled back pointing at him." I didn't want you to know because you left me..." a few tears slipped away from her eyes, she quickly whiped it away.

"Lin...i..."

"I am done talking about this. I'm leaving with the children" she said walking away.

"WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!"

"Well i am" she said calmly. Walking away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the living room..._

"They're screaming..." Jade muttered.

"That prick better not lay a singly finger on mom or i will end him" Haru said coldly.

"Haru! Don't say something like that! Not in front of his children" Katara said.

"To hell with that" he muttered.

He earned a ear twich from Katara wich made him whince in pain. "Ouch! Grandma i'm sorry really i wont say it again" he said. Katara smiled and let go of his ear.

A moment later Jade puched his arm, hard. Really hard.

"AAAHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU EVIl WITCH?!" Haru yelled out of pain. Wich made everyone give their attention to the two.

"Because this is all you fault... You wanted to spar with our gilders. And you blew me away wich caused me to fall down. And now we have to meet that ...that..THAT PRICK!" she said.

"Your the one who started fighting"

"You asked for it"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO OR YOUR GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!" Katara yelled.

There was a silence again until Korra spoke up.

"Sooo...how old are you guys?"

"We are 20 years old" Jade said.

"Mmm..." She didn't really know how to strart this conversation.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW TENZIN?!" Bolin blurted out, he just had to know. Mako punched him in the arm wich made him shut up.

"I'm sorry for him. He's just very curious about this." Mako told them.

Haru and Jade sighed.

"It's ok" Haru said "we want to meet him because he left our mom when she was 2 months pregnant. I can't forgive him for that. He married someone 15 years younger to pop out some airbenders"

Pema who looked offended narrowed her eyes.

"But don't you think you should give him a change?" Korra asked.

"I don't know... I'm just so angry with him" Haru said.

"We heard from mom how she lost her bending. She sacrifised herself to safe Tenzin and his family. That stupid airhead didn't even turn back..." jade explaind.

"He's such a coward" Haru said.

"Tenzin isn't really bad if you get to know him" Korra said.

"I don't really care about that... I just don't need him... The three of us didn't need him" Haru said.

"We had enough support from grandma, aunt Kya and uncle Bumi" Jade said.

"We don't need him to ruin everything by showing up 20 years later" Haru said.

"Tenzin didn't do a thing to ruin this!" Pema bursted out. Every one was shocked by her outburst.

"Why are you jumping in this conversation?" Jade asked.

"Because i can't stand how you two talk about my husband" she explainded.

"Can you shut up please we didn't ask for your opinion" Haru said, not caring if he hurt her feelings or not. I don't like her already, Haru thought.

Pema scoffed and looked away.

A moment later they heard more screaming form the room

"I can't stand this! I have to see if mom's alright" Haru said.

"Don't worry sweetheart Tenzin wouldn't even hurt a fly" Katara asured him.

"AGH!" was his reaction. He got up put on his coat and walked towards the door.

"Were are you going young man!" Katara asked.

"Getting drunk" was his reply.

Jade tried to stop him "come on Haru stay here please" But he ignored her and just walked outside.

"HARU!" Katara yelled. He was already far away.

"He's going to have the worst headache tomorrow" Jade said.

"Is he always like this" Asami asked.

"Yeah... When this don't get easy for him, than is getting drunk his solution" Jade explaind.

"But anyway we haven't really met..." she said.

"Oh, yeah that's right! I am Avatar Korra, that is Bolin, Mako and Asami" Korra said pointing at her friends.

"Well i am Jade, nice to meet all of you" Jade said smiling.

"That over there is Pema, Tenzin's wife and his children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan"

Jade smiled at them and then back to Korra. "I'm sorry for my brother"

"That's ok, this situation must made you two upset" Korra said.

"It is" Jade signed.

Just then Lin walked in with a sad expression.

Jade sat up right "mom..."

Lin tried to smile but failed. Then Tenzin came in the picture standing behind Lin.

Lin looked around noticing that Haru wasn't there.

"Wait where is Haru" Lin asked worried.

"He went outside..." Jade replied.

"What where?!"

"..."

"Jade..." Lin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He said he was getting drunk"

"Damn it! He always does this damn it! I am going to look for him" Lin said.

Jade nodded, got her coat, put on her hoodie and gloves.

"We'll help too" Korra said. Lin nodded "Thank you".

"I'll go too" Tenzin said.

"Are you sure" Lin asked.

"Yes"

"I'll stay here with Pema and the children" Katara said. Lin nodded.

"Let's go then" Lin said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! I know it a kinda sucks. I thought it may be funny how everyone found out about Jade and Haru. A drunk Haru sounds funny to me for chapter 3 ;).**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it" Lin muttered as she walked through the streets together with Tenzin and Jade. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were looking in some other places.

"You know a place he usually goes to?" Tenzin asked.

"A bar" Lin answered simply.

"Why a bar"

"To get drunk, get laid and wake up with a huge headache" she said casually.

"WHAAAT?!" Tenzin shouted.

"Yup not all airbenders have a good behavior and act like some spiritual innocent monk"

"Haru definatly not" Jade grinned.

"Don't make me talk about you behavior" Lin said threatening. Jade shut up instantly.

"Seriously? And your ok with that?" Tenzin asked.

"With what?"

"That our son is drowning in alcohol maybe?!" He shouted.

"It's not like i can stop him from doing it! He's twenty you know, he makes his own decisions and even if i don't like it, when i talk to him about it he'll shut me down!" Lin shouted back.

Tenzin sighed defeated. "Airbenders are not supposed to do things like this"

"They are Beifongs you know, they do what they want"

"Mmm...and what about you Jade?" Tenzin asked.

She smirked. "You don't want to know"

That comment made Tenzin sigh. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Meanwhile at katara's place...

"Shouldn't they be back by now? It's been 2 hours" a annoyed Pema said.

"Don't worry about them Pema. Tenzin the children, Lin and the twins will be back soon" a sweet smiling Katara said.

"I hope so" she responded. ' _not that i care about Lin and her twins...i only need Tenzin and the others' she thought._

Pema just sat there so she decided to walk to the other side of the living room, where she saw some frames on the wall.

She saw a frame with the gaang when they were grown up. A family portrait with Aang, Katara, a young Bumi and Kya and a newborn Tenzin. A frame with the war heroes children. Bumi was probably 20, Kya 18, Tenzin 16 and Lin was 15.

Then she saw a frame with...2 babies? _Probably those twins._ She then saw a frame with Lin, Kya, Katara and Toph. They were all smiling bright in the camera. Lin carried the twins in eacht of her arms. _how didn't i notice this frame before?_ Pema thought.

"They were two weeks old on that photo" a voice said. Pema turned around. She was so thoughtfull about those frames, that she didn't notice Katara approaching her.

"Why didn't you tell Tenzin about the twins?" Pema asked.

"It was Lin's call"

"But Tenzin is their father. He's your son, weren't you dying to tell them?" Pema asked annoyed.

"I know i know...but Lin went throug a vere hard time then. Knowing she had to raise these two without a father was already enough to stress about. She was heartbroken...that's why didn't want to tell him"

"I still don't understand. I think it's just selfish" Pema said harshly. Katara had annoyed face that said 'oh hell no...you just didn't badmouthed the women i care about like a fourth child bitch' but she hold back an just said:

"I don't think it's selfish at all. Tenzin already married you when the twins were born. She had to do it on her own. Of course Kya and i helped her but she had to do the rest on her own. Doing those things with a broken heart wasn't easy" Katara reasoned with her.

"Tch..."

"I'm gonna prepare dinner" Pema nodded and followed her to help.

Pema was jealous. He voluntered immidiatly when he heard about Haru. And now he's looking for him with Lin and Jade. What if he will spent less time with her and more with Lin and his children. Or worse what if he fell in love with Lin again?!

That was the most Pema was concerned about. These children will strengten their bond, they'll get closer and closer! No Pema didn't want that. So she planned to do something about it.

These children need to dissapear. Fast!

* * *

Lin, Tenzin and jade found Haru in a bar. He sat there with some people. They were laughing loudly. He had some wiskey in his hand and a arm around some random girl. He somehow lost his shirt?

Anyway they found him. They saw Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami talking with him. But he wouldn't listen. He was too drunk to take them seriously. He just drank his wiskey.

"Drink, drink, drink!" the people cheered. He had a drinking with the guy sitting across him.

"YEAH!HARU !" Haru wins. Of course he does, he's a Beifong.

ALRIGHT!THE GAME IS OVER!" Korra yelled. She pulled Haru out of his seat and put his arm around her. Mako went to his other side and held his arm too. They walked away like that. Lin, Tenzin and Jade approached them.

"Haru i just want to let you know. When you sober tomorrow...your gonna get the worst punsishment ever..." Lin said breathing heavilly.

 _wow she's really scary like this._ Team avatar thought. Tenzin, Jade and Haru were used to it.

"Hey mommy i love you so much" Haru said really drunk. Lin rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah me too now let's go" Lin said. Lin was really angry. Tenzin looked more suprised. He didn't know that his children were capable of doing stuff like this.

Jade on the other hand..."WHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT HIM I CAN'T BREATH" she was laughing uncontrollably. "HE'S SO DRUNK WHAHAHA." Lin and Tenzin glared at her which made her shut up instantly."Ok ok, i'll try to hold back"

"Jade is such a meanie" Haru said sadly. If he was sober he would start fighting her already.

"Just keep walking. Fight her when you are sober" Lin said.

"Ok mommy" he said smiling. Jade couldn't help to laugh so she covered her mouth with her hands.

* * *

Lin layed in bed. Pff...what a day. Your ex knows the big secret. Your children are being crazy. Then your son ran of to get drunk as hell. Seriously something is wrong with this family.

But that's what makes us so speciaal. The crazy Beifong bunch. Lin smiled at that thought. At least it was never boring right?

Haru went straight to bed and slept in no time. He'll get the worst punishment ever tomorrow. Pema looked annoyed and angry because Tenzin was gone for so long, just to find that child. She didn't say the last part.

Anyway, everyone went to bed.

 _''mmm...how should i punish Haru tomorrow?'_ Lin thought.

 _'i'll see tomorrow'_ she smirked and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry! If you're also reading my other story 'she has a brother' then you know that school is getting in the way :'(**

 **Anyway...liked the drunk Haru ;)?**

 **Please review ! :)**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully not like last time.**

 **Bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful cold morning in the South Pole. At least not for Haru. He woke up with the worst headache ever. He immediatly cursed himself for drinking too much last night. _this always happens to me damn it... Why never Jade._

For Jade it was a beautiful day. She woke up smirking, knowing that she would get to see Haru suffering under her mom's punishment. _hhehehe...Haru's punishment. I'm so gonna enjoy this._

Lin woke up with a irritated feeling. She has to face Tenzin again and talk to him...AGAIN. She then smirked because she knew she would punish Haru.

* * *

 _Breakfest..._

Everyone was awake and sitting around the table, still in pajama's, waiting for breakfest. Except for Haru and Jade. Katara and Lin explained they were some heavy sleepers. Sometime they would wake up in the late afternoon.

They already started eating when Jade joined. She stood in the doorway. She had her hair in a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging loose. She wore a white top tank and her pajama pants were rolled up to her knees. She looked sleepy.

"Goodwowin" she yawned. They all greeted her back as they chuckled a little.

"Goodmorning sleepy head. I see you slept well" Lin said as Jade took a seat next to her. She closed her eyes as her head fell forwards on the table. Lin tickled her neck, causing Jade to shot up."Staaaawp!" she wined.

Lin chuckled. "You just woke up and you're still tired"

"Uh huh.." was all she said.

Something tthey didn't notice was Bolin staring at her the whole time. _wow she's so beautiful when she smiles...who am i kidding? She's always beautiful. She lookes like someone who could be really nice if you get to know her. I will ask her out someday._

A few minutes later Haru walked in. He walked in the room rubbing his temples. "Ouch..."

His hair was messy. He wore pajama pants and had no shirt, so it showed his muscuar arms and abs.

He saw a empty seat next to Asami so he managed to sit there. He sat down and put his hands in his head, resting his elbows on the table. "Aagh...this headache is killing me..." he muttered.

"It's your fault for drinking like a mad man" Lin said casually. "Whatever..." was his respond.

"You're still getting punished" Lin said casually. It only made Haru groan in annoyance.

Asami on the other hand... _Oh my...he's so handsome and muscular. He can be kind, i'm sure about that. Ok ok ok Asami contain yourself and don't blush so much. Oh no what if he noticed i kept staring at him the whole time?_

She looked away, still blushing.

"Why don't you wear a shirt?" Katara asked.

"But i never wear a shirt" Haru whined.

Katara chuckled."there are guest here"

"Don't care" he muttered.

Meelo's head was in a rice bowl as he snored. Mako and Korra stared at each other, blushing and smiling. Jinora was reading a book under the table. Ikki was annoying her dad by asked him useless questions. Katara had her usually smiling look on her face as she talked with Pema.

Jade and Haru were talking with Bolin and Asami. Lin just ate her breakfest calmly. Until she heard questions about the twins tatoos.

"When did you guys get your tatoos?" Bolin asked. He was so curious about the existence of two more airbender.

"When we were eleven" Jade smiled at him.

"Awsoooome" Bolin said in disbelieve. "That's so cool" Asami said.

"We've been practicing a lot with air acolytes and grandma also knew a few tricks he reminded from grandpa" Jade said. "And we're both proud to have them"

"Sad enough we had to hide them..." Haru grunted. "Very proud" as he laughed sarcasticly. Jade trew a gust at wind towards him, which caused him to fall backwards. He groaned.

"Bitch..." he muttered as he sat back up rubbing his temples.

"Motherfu-" she wanted to shout back but a splash of water shot in her face."agh!"

"Bwhahaha!" Haru laughed but was silent immediatly as he also got attacked by a splash of water. They were both soaking wet. "Grandmaaaaa" the twins whined.

The innocent old waterbender was eating her rice. She looked at them pointing her chopsticks at them. "If i ever hear my grandchildren badmouth again, i'll assure you that you both will be grounded for 2 months"

"Uff! But grandmaaa" they whined again.

"No buts! And listen to your grandma" Katara said.

"Ok ok sorry, jeezzz you can be so evil..." Haru said pouting. This made Katara smirk as the whole table laughed at the scene.

"You two are always like this" Korra asked still laughing.

"Yup" Jade said smiling. "We just tease each other. Sometimes we can be really mad at each other and start fighting with words but as you can see out EVIL grandma is always separating us"

"And...i'm the best with giving mean nicknames" Haru smirked.

"Tch"

"They call you evil grandma?" tenzin asked.

"Yes. But i don't mind i love them of course...aaaand i call them my flying badgermoles" Katara said with her usually smiling face.

Tenzin thought that they looked like a lot of fun. But they both didn't want to know him. It broke his heart of course. These airbenders across them...are his children. His and Lin's. Knowing that he had children with Lin made him happy. He never stopped loving her and the twins will only strengten their bond.

* * *

"RUN HARU RUN!" Jade yelled laughing.

Jade, Lin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Korra and the airbending children were outside. Haru was in his boxers...only his boxers. He had no shirt nor pants. "Damn it..." he muttered.

Lin's punishment: He he had to run for 5 minutes long in his boxers while Lin attacking him with her boulders.

"Moooooom..." he whined. "I-i-its s-s-s-sooo c-cold. I'm f-freezing to d-death brrrr..."

Lin's smirk only grew wider as she ran after Haru with her boulders.

Jade was clapping and laughing so hard. "Get him mom! Bwhahahah!"

"Woohoo this is awesome!" Meelo cheered.

"When did you got your tatoos? Did it hurt when you got them? You two are twins right? Can you read each others mind? How long did it take to grow you hair so long again?" Ikki was as always asking useless questions.

"Woooow...you're like a little talking machine arent ya?" Jade asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Hihihi daddy calls me that too"

"Mmm.."

"He's you daddy too right? So that makes you my older sister! Wow that's soooooo cool. And Haru is my older brother! I've always wanted a older brother and a another older sister sounds sooooo awesome"

She wanted to harshly say that Tenzin wasn't her's or Haru's dad, that he could just go away with HIS family and leave her, Haru and her mom alone. That they didn't need Tenzin. But she was just a kid. And it was true they are siblings. And she always wanted younger brothers and sisters to take care of so she just said what would be the best.

"Yes. He's my dad too...and it also sounds very nice to have you as a younger sister."

"Yaaayy" Ikki cheered as she jumped on Jade's back. Jade chuckled "be carefull kid"

Jinora approached them. "Hello Jade!"

"Hello! Ehh..."

"Oh it's Jinora"

"Right i ehh... Forgat sorry" she said as she put Ikki down.

"That doesn't matter" Jinora giggled.

Jade smiled. Jade thought that Jinora the normal one was. She noticed her reading a book under the table while breakfest. Good thing is that Jade adores books just like Jinora. And maybe they have some more things in common.

"Sooo i noticed that you liked books" Jade said.

"Uh huh how do you know?"

" i saw you reading one while breakfest"

"Ohh.."Jinora said like she was caught with something really bad."well...dad says i can't read books while breakfest or dinner or when we're around people"

"Don't worry i won't say a thing" Jade winked.

Jinora smiled brightly. Wow, she thought. She found her older sister pretty. Jinora always wanted a older sister to talk about stuff, to have fun with and do crazy stuff. But she thought about the way she talked about her father. Would Jade hate her as much as she hates Tenzin? She hoped she woulnd't.

"Jade...do you hate my dad?" she suddenly asked. Jade froze. How did she have to respond to this.

"Jinora...it's complicated."

"Do you hate me?"

"What no? I barely know you! Why would i hate you if i don't know you so good"

"But you don't know my dad so good too..." she said looking at the ground.

Jade sighned. "He left my mom when she was pregnant with us. Haru and i just need some time to think through this"

Jinora nodded. "And i don't hate you. Two little sisters and two little brothers sound great to me"

"I've always wanted a older brother or sister. And now i have both!" she cheered as she hugged Jade. Jade giggled as she hugged back.

* * *

Tenzin watched the whole scene from inside, looking out the window. "I think they get along well" he said happy to his wife. "I still have to talk to Lin about this whole situation..."

Pema sighned "this is all so...out of the blue"

"I know..."

"What does this mean _for_ us?" Pema suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they going to live in air temple island? How are you gonna spend time with them and us?"

"I don't know... I think they will visit us when we get along but...They don't want to get to know me...but i won't give up. They're my children too and i won't give up on them"

 _I want to have a happy life with my husband and children but Lin and those twins have ruined everything,_ Pema thought.

"I've missed 20 years...raising them, helping them. I've missed it all. Their first words, airbending practice, when they got their tatoos and so much more. I don't want to miss a single thing more"

"You've definatly missed 20 years" Pema said. Tenzin looked confused. "What do you mean"

"You can see they were raised by Beifong. Only scolding, getting drunk, the boy didn't even wear a shirt while breakfest and they're very brutaly toward adults"

Tenzin raised a brow. "They're grown up Pema. This is just their personality. And just because they were raised by Lin doesn't mean they're like little evil spirits. Besides they didn't have a dad, so it must be hard to raise such hyper children"

"They've gave you bad names, they hate you and you are still defending them?"

"Yes Pema that's what a father does for their children and they have every right to be mad at me"

"Whatever..." Pema looked away.

 _Those twins need to dissapear fast!_

* * *

 **Told ya i would update as soon as possible! Well i think it's the first time i did it in time.**

 **Honestly i think this is a shitty chapter so i'll make up to you bg making a better one in the next chapter!**

 **Soooo Bolin has a crush on Jade.**

 **Asami has a crush on Haru. I hope you guys ship those two. ;)**

 **And Pema really hates them! She's so jealous. Tenzin will never stop trying being a part of their lives and will spend more time with them. And it really pissed her off.**

 **Anyway! Hope you all liked this chapter(even if it is a shitty one)**

 **I'll update as soon as possible. And hopefully make a better one...**

 **Please review and i see ya soon!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaah good to be back" Haru yawned. The whole crew was back in Republic City. "Well...goodnight everybody!"

"it's afternoon!" Jade fired back. "Mmm...you're right...never mind i'm tired" Haru said sleepily. Jade rolled her eyes.

Tenzin was kind enough to give them a ride back to Republic City, much to Jade and Haru's disagreement. But Lin just punched then when he didn't look and whispered 'We don't have a ride back home and I don't want to sail on a damn boat'. They are now at Air Temple Island. Team avatar, Pema and the children were already inside.

Lin turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, thank you so much for the ride back home"

"always a pleasure Lin" he said smiling. Lin glared at the twins. "Ehh yeah... Thank Tenzin" they stammered. Tenzin smiled at them. "Should I drop you guys at your home?"

"Oh no you've done enough" Lin said. "You sure it's no problem". "No really it's fine we'll take the ferry" Lin smiled. "Alright then" Tenzin smiled back. "Twins! Let's go!"

The two groaned and walked towards the ferry. "Lin wait" Lin turned around. "What is it Tenzin?"

"Look...everything that happend in the South Pole...I'm so sorry about that. I'm just so happy that I have children with you, it's all I've always wanted that-"

Lin opened her mouth to say something but Tenzin kept talking.

"Before you say anything else. I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place all those years ago. I am so so sorry that you had to raise them on your own, you had all the support you needed but i'm still feeling so sorry for not being there"

Lin just stared at him while he kept talking.

"All i'm asking is to get to know my children better please. I want to have a bond with them. I want to talk with them, airbend with them, I want to be able to be with them without a awkward tension"

"But-" Lin tried.

"I know they don't want to know me. But let me work on that. I'll try try and try. One day i want to say to everyone in Republic City 'those are my children' and i'd be so proud to say that. And I also want my friend back in my life Lin. I really really missed you. I really want to pick up were we left as friends... Please..."

Lin stared at him, unable to say a word.

"I'm so sorry..."

Lin sighed deeply. "Ok..." Was all she said.

"I also want my friend back. You just have to be patient with Haru and Jade. And you can come by in my office at the headquarters, I got a few old picture's from the twins there and I can tell you more about them" she said.

Tenzin smiled. "Thank you"

"Mom you coming!?" She heard the twins shouting.

"I have to go Tenzin. It was nice talking to you. Bye!" She turned around to walk away but his words caught her attention.

"I still love you...I always have"

She stared at him opening her mouth to say something but nothing.

"I love you" he smiled. With that he walked off.

What just happened...Lin thought. Why would he say this...

"MOOOOM!"

Oh yeah the twins. She walked toward the ferry. "What was that about?" Jade asked.

"Mmm?" Lin looked at her. "We're talking about Tenzin, what were you two talking about?"

"N-nothing important" she said. "Huh?"

"let's just go, i'm tired" Lin whined. Jade and Haru gave each other weird looks and then went to home with Lin.

* * *

The Beifongs were finally home. Haru and Jade plopped on the couch. Jade groaned "i'm soooo tired" Lin changed in her pajama's and came back only to see the twins still being lazy. "You two should take a shower and change" she said.

The two just groaned "uuuggh we can't get uuup..." Jade groaned. Suddenly Haru chuckled.

Lin and Jade looked at him like he was possesed or something and then at each other. "What..."

"Dude the hell is wrong with you?" Jade asked with a twisted face.

"Nothing but ehh you know...mom and Tenzin...today" Haru said. Lin looked at him with a confused face. But Jade started to get the hang of it. Jade nodded as she also started to laugh. "Uh huh yeah hahahaha"

"Ok the hell? I want to laugh too! Explain!" Lin said.

"Mmm...it's nothing...just the way you were flirting with Tenzin nothing else" Jade grinned.

"Huh...WHAAAAT?!" Lin yelled.

"Come on ! Don't deny it!" Haru yelled laughing. "You were like: Oeh Tenzin hihihi thank you sooooo much for the ride back home hihihi" Haru put on his girly voice as he swirled a lock of his hair and batted his eyeleashes.

Jade laughed oncontrollably followed by Haru. Lin's face twisted and got red as a tomato. "W-w-what?! N-n-NOOO shut up of c-course i'd n-n-never flirt with HIM!"

"Ah suuuuure mom. We believe you don't we Jade?" Haru said sarcasticly. "Of course we do Buuuut do you remember mom saying: ah no no Tenzin hihi you've done enough hihihi" Jade did the same act as Haru. "You two are so unbelieveable!" Lin crossed her arms looking away, her head was still red.

"Awww mooom we are just teasing you" Jade said. Lin sighed.

"And i don't talk like that. And i don't giggle. Never "

"Oh suree hihi" the twins said as they imitated their mom. "Shut it!" the twins shut up and started to laugh. Lin couldn't help but join in.

When they were done laughing, Haru started to get serious. "Mom...what did you and Tenzin talked about" Lin remained silent.

"Mom" Jade called. Lin sighed and sat on the couch. "Tenzin wants to know you two better. And before you start talking. He wants to try. And you two don't have to call him dad right now. But give him a change"

the twins groaned.

"You don't have to like him right away. But do it in steps. Maybe you guys have something in common after airbending. And maybe you two find him very nice."

Jade opened her mouth to say something but got cut off.

"like I said. You don't have to like him right away. Give it some time. Give some time to forgive him"

The twins were speechless.

"I'll try" Jade said. "But not for him. For you"

Lin smiled. "Thank you" she turned to Haru "How about you?"

Haru scratched the back of his head "I don't know mom..." "You can always try..."

Haru gave in "Pfff ok ok I'll try. But just like Jade, i'm only doing this for you"

Lin smiled "ok then"

Moment of silence...

"But I still think he a prick" Haru said

"agree" Jade agreed.

Lin laughed. These are so my children.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter! Im a little late with update this time (nevermind i'm always late with update). If you also read my other story you probably knew that i went to Spain. It was awsome there!**

 **But anyway... I already have a little idea for next chapter so i hope i'll be updating quickly.**

 **Well...see ya soon!**

 **Please give it a review because i'm curious what you think about it (if you don't like something tell me but don't be rude about it please:-) )**

 **Bye:-D !**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.

Jade woke up as she felt the sunlight falling in her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes fell in the clock. 2 o'clock. _have i slept for this long?_ then she realized...Oh shit Bolin asked me to hang out with him and his friends today!. She had a hour to get ready.

She showered changed clothes and did her normal morning routine.

"Where are you heading out?" Lin asked taking a sip of her coffee. She just woke up and was still in her pajama's.

"I'm going to hang out with Bolin, Korra, Mako and Asami." Jade said.

"Mmm ok. Have fun" Lin said as she turned back to the newspaper. "Still in pajama's mom?" Jade said smirking.

"At least i'm awake. See Haru" Lin said. Jade chuckled "yeah... You're right"

Jade put on her black gloves and hoodie(she wore a black cloak) "is this still necessary?" Jade asked. "I think just for now. Hopefully after a few weeks you don't have to wear them anymore" Lin smiled. jade smiled back. "Ok...i'm going!" Jade said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Jade waited in front of that noodles restaurant Narook's. She saw Bolin, Mako, Asami and Korra walking past her. She grabbed Bolin's upperarm. Bolin gave the cloaked person a confused look. "It's me Jade"

Bolin's expression turned to a smile. "Jade! I didn't recognize you without your arrows"

"Hey Jade!" Korra, Mako and Asami greeted.

"Hey guys!" Jade greeted back. "What are we going to do today?"

"We were thinking about going to the pool today but first, let's eat some noodles, i'm starving!" Bolin said. "Yeah me too! I woke up a little to late so i haven't had breakfest" Jade said. "Let's go then!"

Jade smiled at Bolin. She noticed how he stared at her in the South Pole but she didn't say a thing about it. She found it actually adorable. She thought that he was pretty funny, he was pretty muscular and he was pretty attractive. She also thought of the idea of dating him but shrugged it of immidiatly.

Jade has been going on dates for a few years. With different guys. They promised to never tell her secret and they didn't. But still a relationship with Jade didn't last long. Guys would cheat on her or break up with her because they couldn't walk outside like a normal couple.

But she didn't need to change for them. If guys don't like something about her, like her tatoos, she would turn them down immediatly. But maybe this Bolin guy is different. Who knows?

"Jade you coming?" Asami called her out. She got back to the real world. "Oh eh yeah coming!"

* * *

They were done eating and headed towards Asami's house. She had a huge pool. The boys and girls went in seperate rooms to change in their swimsuits.

"Ehh guys i actually didn't know we would swin today so...i don't have a swimsuit" Jade shrugged.

"That's ok! I always have a new pair. You can have it" Asami said. "Oh eh. You sure?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Thanks Asami" she pulled out a new pair which was a bikini top and shorts and handed it to Jade. It fit her perfectly. She had a amazing figure.

"Wow! That looks amazing on you!" Korra exaimed. "Thank you" Jade smiled.

"But i think Bolin would even like it more" Asami said as she and Korra giggled. Jade got all red and blushed."WH-WHAAT?! What do you mean?!"

"We all know Bolin has a little crush on you since the South Pole. He stared at you the whole time" Asami said smirking. Jade didn't want to admit it but it was true and secretly she liked him back.

"S-so what o-of it? Maybe he just looked at my arrows i don't know." Jade was still blushing.

"OH sure. Admit it, he was staring at you!" Korra said.

"OK OK! I admit it he was staring, i notices jeeeez..." Jade gave in, looking down at the floor.

"Ha i knew it! He likes you!" Korra said.

"Do you like him back?" Asami asked.

"Ehhh no..." she wispered.

"You sure?" Korra asked "try again"

Jade sighed "Maybe...a little...yes." she said with a voice you could barely hear.

"I KNEW IT!" they both yelled. Asami clasped her hands together and Korra was smiling brightly. "Bolin really needs to ask you out on a date!"

"Well...we'll see what happen let's just go to the pool please?" Jade said as she walked away. Korra and Asami followed her as they both giggled, leaving Jade with a red head.

* * *

They arrived ar the pool where the boys were already waiting for them. "Wow why did it took you girls so long?" Mako asked. "We just changed" Asami casually said. Mako shrugged it off.

"Where is Haru? Didn't he want to come?" Bolin asked.

"He's still asleep. I just let him sleep, long day at the South Pole and he was really tired" Jade explained. "Aah, maybe next time than" Bolin said.

"But come on guys! The pool is waiting for us!" Asami said as she jumped in it follow by Korra and Mako. Just when Bolin wanted to jump in he noticed Jade. "You not coming Jade?"

"Well is the water cold? Because i really hate that"

"Noooo it isn't come on!" Bolin said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped in it. And of course they were both blushing.

* * *

"Goodmornin mooom" Haru yawned as he walked in the living room with sweats rolled to his knees and no shirt.

"Goodafternoon you mean badgermole" Lin said.

"What are we doing today?" he asked as he made himself breakfest, or should i say lunch.

"Don't know. I'm gonna stay at home today. I'm tired and took a day off"

"Mmm...me too than. Today i'm lazy" he said as he ate his food.

"You could also go to the probending arena. The fire ferrets have a match. Jade is there too"

"Mmm... I guess i'll check it out" Haru said.

"Asami will be there too..." Lin said with the biggest grin. Haru got all red and blushing but kept his face straight.

"S-so what o-of it..."

"Hehehe. I know you have a crush on her. And she stared at you in the South Pole. And your heart beat is going crazy now!" Lin exaimed, still having that grin on her face.

"W-what...i'm ge-getting ready..." Haru said.

"Hehehe. You don't want to be late for Asami do you?" That smirk just didn't leave her face.

Haru thought it was payback time "Tenzin" was all he said while smirking. "Why don't you ask him to come over to flirt even more" as his smirk grew wider.

It was Lin's turn to blush slightly. She shot him a dead glare. "Sooo, when are you gonna admit it"

"Admit what?" Lin mumbled. "That you still love him" how bigger could that smirk get.

"Shut it and go to the probending arena" Lin said. "Hehehe suuure mom" Haru said as he dissapeard in the bathroom.

* * *

"Swiming was awsome! I haven't done it for a long time" Jade said. "One reason are those arrows. Thanks a lot for asking me to tag along"

"You're welcome! I'm glad you came too. It was a lot fun" Asami said. Jade smiled.

"So...didn't the fire ferrets have a match in one hour? It's 6 o'clock now" Jade asked.

"That's true we have to go now!" Bolin said as he walked out the door. "Wait don't open yet! I have to put on the gloves and cloak"

"Oh yeah sure sorry"Bolin said blushing as if he made a huge blunder in front of his crush. "Aren't you getting annoyed by always putting on those things?"

"Well...i'm a kinda used to it. And my mom said i don't need to wear them soon"

"That's great! So Tenzin and your mom are going to confirm about you and Haru?" Bolin asked.

"I-i think so. My mom wants me and Haru to get along with him. But...we'll see how that will end, i don't really want to talk about it can we just go please?" Jade asked as she put in her cloak and gloves.

"Ow sure we didn't want to push-" Korra said.

"You didn't! Of course you didn't but i'd rather just not talk about it"

"Ok that's fine. Let's go then!" Bolin said. Dragging Jade out the house followed by Mako and Korra holding hands and Asami.

* * *

"Haru?" Jade and the others stood in front of the probending arena.

"Hey i heard you guys had a match so i thought i could watch it too" Haru said. Asami blushed instantly. "That's awsome, glad you here" she smiled. Haru smiled back which only made Asami blush more. _can i kiss that smile of his face please._

 _she's actually adorable..._ Haru thought.

"Well...are we going inside?" Mako asked. "Oh eh yeah let's go then" Haru said walking inside with the others.

* * *

"2 minutes till the match"

"On it" Mako told the guy who came in their changing room.

"Ok guys 2 miutes left!"

"Wow i haven't been here for a long time" Haru said. "Uh-huh" Jade agreed.

"You guys were here before?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Mom used to take us here since we were little. We've always wanted to join but because of our element we couldn't...but watching was also ok."

"Yeah" Jade said. "Did you know my mom was also a probender when she was young?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" Korra almost screamed. "Uh huh" Haru said smiling. "She, aunt Kya and firelord Izumi. They called themself: The Flying boars. The Beifong symbool"

"Wow that's SO AWSOME!" Bolin said exited.

"Yeah it- oh wait isn't it time for the match. We'll stand at the sideline" Jade said.

"Ok then!" Bolin said.

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin were in their position until the commentator had an announcement "Before we start the match we want to untroduce something new which we call: the kisscam"

"We randomly shoot the camera on a random person, who has to kiss the person next to him or her. For now have fun watching this match"

Jade eyes grew wide. _spirits a kiss cam?! What if Bolin is here...HOW CAN I POSSIBLE THINK LIKE THAT_

 _Oh my if that cam could only fell on me and Haru...oh my why am i thinking about that?!_ Asami blushed instantly as she glanced in Haru's derection.

Oh my how will this end with the Kisscam...

* * *

"Tenzin?" Lin opened the front door only to see Tenzin there. "Hello Lin" he greeted. Then his words shot back in her mind ' _i love you'_ should she confront him about it or wait...

"Ehh come in" Lin said opening the door wide enough for him walk in. "Want some eh.. Tea? I was just making some"

"Sure" he answered. "Ok then. You can sit down" Lin said as Tenzin sat in a chair. He saw how Lin was making tea and all he could think was that she was gorgeous.

There was a moment of silence.

Tenzin couldn't hold back anymore. He stood up. "Lin.." Lin turned around.

He walked towards her and got a hold of her waist. "Tenzin what..."

He leaned in dangerously close. She got totally lost in his eyes. "I meant it...i still love you, i always have"

He kissed her.

* * *

 **Daaaamn Tenzin boy, still good with the ladies aren't ya? ;-)**

 **I ship this sooo hard. LINZIN LINZIN LINZIN LINZIN**

 **And that Kisscam tho.**

 **How will we name Bolin and Jade? Jalin? Bojade? I don't know.**

 **Asami and Haru? Hasami? Yeah i think that's the best.**

 **I was so exited about this chapter so i updated early:-)**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter and you'll see what happens next chapter;-)**

 **Pleeeeeease review, i really want to know what you think of this story.**

 **See ya later!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

The public awed as they saw on the big screen a random couple kiss. This happend after the first round. The fire ferrets won! The losing team has to fight with a another team. Korra, Bolin and Mako now have their break.

"You guys that was awsome!" Jade got all excited.

"Yeah right that was amazing!" Haru agreed.

"Good job guys" Asami said.

"Thank you guys!"

"I'm going to the restroom see ya guys later" Korra said. "Yeah i have to go too" Asami said following Korra.

"Mmm i have to go too. Where is the restroom?" Haru asked.

"I'll show you the way" Mako said. "Thanks man"

"Be quick we have to go soon" Bolin yelled after them. And then turned to Jade who was leaning against the railing. He stood next to her.

"I think they're almost done" Jade said as she saw the waterbender falling in the water. Bolin nodded in agreement.

When the fight was over, it was time for the kisscam again. This time the camera was on...

"KYAAA! Bolin look on the screen!" Jade was all flustered.

"Huh what is-" Bolin looked at the screen. He was blushing heavily.

"The camera fell on Bolin from the fire ferrets and on a mysterious girl with a hoodie on? We can't see her face tho. She's completly covered. But...KISS KISS KISS!" the reporter cheered. The whole public cheered with them.

"Wh-what do-do we do n-now B-Bolin.." Jade asked shyly. Bolin smiled. _finally i have my change. This is all i wanted._

He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her fully. Jade didn't expected that but she was glad it happend. She kinda liked him.

She kissed him back with the same passion. Her hands went around his neck. Bolin's other arm wrapped around her waist.

The public got all excited. "Bolin from the fire ferrets has a girlfriend?! How did we never know about this?! Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she hiding her indenity!? Bolin you got some explaining to do!"

Jade and Bolin thought for a second they were alone. Just then Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Haru walked in.

"Woohoo i knew they liked each other!" Asami said.

They then pulled apart. Blushing and stammering. "Er eh..er..er...ehh we ehh... The kisscam ya know..." they were blushing heavily.

Haru looked at Bolin. "You better not hurt her" Was all he said. "Eh no. We eh not..."

Haru smirked as he crossed his arms.

Jade just looked away, avoiding everyone else's face.

"Wow Bolin, i never knew you- oh no! We're on!" Korra yelled. She, Mako and a still blushing Bolin went in positions.

Jade smiled at him. "Good luck" Bolin smiled back.

* * *

He kissed her.

Lin first froze but then gave in. It took her a moment to realize how wrong this was and then pulled away. "Tenzin..."

"Lin..."

She pushed him away in the most friendly way. "Tenzin...you can't...we can't. What were you thinking? You can waltz in here and kiss me like that? You can't. You're married." Lin looked away.

"Lin i...i'm sorry so so sorry. For leaving. I never should've left you. Not when you were in that condition. I'm sorry. I- i love you-"

"Tenzin you can't say that!" Lin was angry "you don't have the right to love me! You left me Tenzin! You married someone else. You have a family! Go back to them!"

"You and the twins are my family too!" he shot back. "Lin please... i regretted the day i broke up with you. I missed you. You were the only woman that stayed in my mind. I tried to have feelings for Pema but i-i couldn't."

"Believe me Lin. i'm still in love with you" Lin looked at him with wide eyes. Tenzin got closer and closer. He held her waist and kissed her again.

This time Lin kissed back, her hands wrapped around his neck.

* * *

"That was awsome!"

"We should do this again soon" Jade suggested.

"Yeah we should!" Bolin said smiling at her. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well i should go back to air temple island. See ya guys next time!" Korra said.

"I'll go with you" Mako said as he held Korra's hand. "I'll be back soon Bo!"

"Ok Mako" Bolin replied.

"I'm gonna get some take out for dinner" Jade said. "I'll go with you! At..at least if you want to.." Bolin said shyly. "S-sure. Let's go then. See ya at home Haru" and the two went off.

Haru and Asami were the only two left. "Well err..i think i should head home too" Asami shrugged.

"Mmm..it's pretty dark now. I'll walk you home" Haru said. Asami's heart was beating rapidly.

"I-i-err...i'd love that!" she was blushing instantly. "Ok let's go then" Haru smiled.

On their way to Asami's home they talked a lot. They get allong very well. They liked the same things. They felt comfortable with each other.

"Well here we are" Asami said shrugging, still blushing. Haru looked at her. _damn it, she's adorable._

"it was nice today. We should do it again." Haru said smiling. "Yes we will"

"Bye!" Asami put her hand on the doorknob but got stoped as she felt Haru's hand grabbing her wrist. He spun her around so she would face him. Her face very close to his.

He leaned in and kissed her. Asami kissed him back immidiatly. His hands were on her side and her arms wrapped around his neck. After a minut they heard a flash of a camera. They pulled apart.

"Damn it" Asami muttered. "These damn newsreporters. I-i'm sorry about that."

"That's ok, they didn't get a picture of my face so i'm ok with it." He leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed back.

They pulled apart. "So eh...are we like...dating?" Haru asked. "Wait don't answer that" he took a step back.

"Asami, would you like it to have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked.

Asami chuckled. "Yes i'd love to" she gave his a quick peck and went inside. "See you tomorrow night!"

"Bye!"

Haru went on his way home. _Finally something different than just a one night stand. I won't ruin this. I feel like i actually have...feelings for someone. And those feelings are returned._

With a smile he went back home

* * *

 **that's it for this chapter!**

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Yaaaaas hasami! And ehh Bojade? Jalin? Yes i think Jalin is better. What do you think?**

 **Please give this a review so i know i'm doing it right!**

 **Byee see ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

They sat in the couch with Lin straddeling his lap. Their lips locked. They kept like that for a few minutes until Lin realized...

"Tenzin...the twins will be home soon" Lin said.

"Don't worry, Korra, Bolin and Mako have a match tonight. So i'm sure Jade and Haru is with them" Tenzin explained.

"Mmm...i guess you're right. I'll turn on the radio" Lin said getting up from his lap. She turned it on and heard a announcement about a kisscam. "Hehehe a kisscam" she chuckled.

Tenzin grinned. "They should have had these when we were younger" "and why is that?" Lin asked. "So i could just kiss you in public" he casually replied.

Lin sat in his lap again and kissed him fully which Tenzin returned. But then these words caused her to pull back.

 _"The camera fell on Bolin from the fire ferrets..."_

 _"_ Looks like Bolin is the lucky guy" Lin chuckled. Tenzin nodded.

 _"...and on a mysterious girl with a hoodie on?..."_

"WHAAT?! Jade?! Oh hell nooo..." Tenzin whined

 _"...We can't see her face tho. She's completly covered. But...KISS KISS KISS!"_

"Are they really going to kiss" Tenzin whined. Lin just chuckled. "You're ok with this?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't i?" Lin replied. Tenzin sighed. "I guess it happend so fast, that i have a daughter who's old enough to have a boyfriend"

"It was hard for me too the first time she came home with a boyfriend. But she's old enough to make her own desicions"

Tenzin sighed. "I guess you're right"

 _"Bolin from the fire ferrets-"_ The radio started again.

 _"-has a girlfriend?!-"_

"A girlfriend?!" Tenzin yelped. Lin just laughed at him.

 _"-How did we never know about this?!-"_

"yes how?!" Lin only laughed louder.

 _"-Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she hiding her indenity!? Bolin you got some explaining to do!"_

"yeah you really do got some explaining to do Bolin!"

"Haha, oh Tenzin" Lin laughed as she silenced him with a kiss. Tenzin sighed when she pulled back. "This is harder than i thought" "i know Tez. I know"

A hour later they heard they heard. _"And the fire ferrets won today's match!"_

"the match is done!" Lin said getting up from Tenzin's lap. "You have to go Haru and Jade will be home soon"

"Yeah...Lin...can we...at least try...keeping this a secret? Please"

Lin sighed. "Maybe we can" she smiled, gave him a quick peck and he left.

* * *

Tenzin walked outside. He was almost at the ferry and saw something he couldn't believe. His son, i'm not talking about Meelo, kissing Asami Sato!

"I never saw that coming..." Tenzin muttered. He stood far away from them so they didn't see him, but they were busy anyways so eh..yeah.

Tenzin chuckled.

"Good going son. Good going"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me" Jade said.

"That's no problem. I couldn't let a lady walk all by herself in the dark right" he said smirking.

Jade laughed. "Thanks"

She had some rice, for her and her mom and noodles for Haru. "You sure you don't want to have dinner at my place? You came all this way with me, i think i owe-"

"No of course not! I just eh... Like being with ...you" it came out awkwardly, at least that's what he thinks. Jade thought it was so sweet. "That's so nice of you Bolin" as she pecked his cheek.

He blushed instantly. "Well ehh.. Should we go then?" he asked quickly. "Hihi sure" she giggled.

They stood by the front door of the Beifong housefold. "Here we are"

"Thanks a lot for asking me to come with you. I liked it really."

"It was fun yeah!..eh Jade...about today...the ehh kisscam ya know..."

"Ooh yeah that..." she blushed slightly.

" i eh ...i really like you!" he blurted out. "I...ehh"

"Bolin! Stop being so insecure! I...i think i like you too" she said. Bolin couldn't believe it! His crush? Liked him back?

That's all he needed to hear. He grapped her waist, pulling her closer and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, her arms going around his neck.

They made out for a few more minutes until they heard someone fake coughing behind them. In a reflex they pulled apart, blushing madly.

"H-he-hey Haru!" Bolin said. Jade remained silent.

Haru raised a brow. "Hello.." he said slowly. "I see you two are quit busy..."

"Oh shut it!" Jade said. "Well i guess i should ehh...go. Bye Haru!And Jade" he said fast.

"Bye" Haru said. "Bye" Jade said giving his cheek a quick peck. Bolin smiled and walked away.

Haru fake gagged. "Why in front of me damn it"

"Ah damn you! You and Asami were doing much more than just a quick peck!" Jade shot back.

"You and Bolin were doing the same thi-WHAA?! How do you know i kissed Asami?!" He asked confused.

"Bolin and i were on our way back to our place, but then we caught your mouth stuck to Asami's. I think a newsreporter took a picture of you right? " Jade smirked.

"Yeah those damn newsreporters "

Jade chuckled. "Let's go inside"

She opened the door. "Were home!" Haru shouted.

Lin sat on the couch reading a book. She put it down on the tabel as she heard the twins coming in.

"You guys had fun?" she smiled.

"Yes, it was nice doing something outdoors after a long time" Haru said.

"Mmm..good to hear that. Now you don't have to be lazy anymore and stay all day home right?" Lin smirked. Haru just groaned. "I'm gonna take a shower"

"Jade has a boyfriend" he said quickly and ran in the bathroom before Jade could attack him.

"HARU!" Jade screamed. Lin just laughed.

"I already knew that. I heard the radio" Jade froze. "Ehh yeah ehhh...you've probably heard...the kisacam i-it was nothing" she stuttered.

"Not true! They were making out in the front door" Haru shouted from the bathroom. Jade was about to kill him.

"Oh really?" Lin smirked. Jade blushed. Lin was getting a little serious now. "Do you like him" Jade sighed. "Yeah..."

"Than you can date him...but let him know that i'll kick ia ass if he hurts you!"

Jade laughed at her mother. "Ok...and mom...thanks"

Lin just smiled and went back to her book. Haru came out the shower and sat down on the couch. Jade went inside the bathroom, locked it and shouted. "Haru has a girlfriend! It's Asami!"

"JADE!" that son of a-

"Ooh?" Lin put away her book, only focusing on Haru. "Asami huh? Didn't expect that." her smirk grew wider.

"Yeah ehh.. A kinda happend ya know..." "when?" "when i walked her home"

"Mmm...why her?"

"She...she's different ya know...can't really explain it" Haru shrugged. "She different from all those other girls. You actually have feelings for her don't you?" Lin asked seriously.

"Yeah...I think that's it" Haru leaned back. Jade came out the bathroom. "Oh that's right i got you guys take out"

"Noodles" Haru said

"Rice" Lin said.

"Hehe ok than"

When they were done eating, they heading to their bedroom to go sleep.

"Oh and i have dinner with Asami tomorrow!" Haru shouted and quickly locked his door, not wanting to answer all the questions he would get.

The two woman chuckled. "Well...i should go sleep too. Goodnight!" Jade pecked her mom's cheek and went to sleep.

Lin smiled and head to bed too. Then she thought. _Oh my...how will things end with me and Tenzin?_

* * *

 **BANG! New chapter done!**

 **Sooo...Jailin and Hasami**

 **Aaaandd...LINZIN!**

 **And another thing...i don't really get much reviews and not much people follow or favorite this story. So i'm asking you. Please give this story at least a review.**

 **Well that's all i have to say.**

 **Bye! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Haru woke up, rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock. 3 o' clock.. _damn that's late._

"Morning" He yawned as he walked in the living room.

"Hello little lovebird! Still thinking about Asami i see?" Jade teased. "Bolin" was all he said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Soooo...dinner with Asami huh?"

"Yeah yeah whatever" he waved her off. "Is mom already at work?" he asked her. Jade nodded. "Already had breakfest?" he asked his little sister. "Nope" "mmm ok"

He made breakfest (actually late lunch) for himself and Jade. He plopped on the couch next to her, giving her, her plate. "Thanks". Haru just nodded.

"Sooo..what restaurant are you gonna take her?" Jade asked, coming back with the subject. "Mmm...haven't thought about that yet. I should meditate on that"

"You should bring her to that new restaurant. They sell traditionel Earth Kingdom food. Very chic and stuff."

"Mmm...i think i should do that. thank man" Jade just smiled. "Hey Haru..."

"Mmm?" Haru looked at her with sauce on his face. Jade laughed at that sign. "Well ehh...you don't want to go to a restaurant in your cloak do ya?" Haru looked a little more serious. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you wear a headband. You only have to cover your forehead since you have hair. And just wear your gloves."

"Mmm...that's a good idea."

"Yeah. I also think Asami would like to look at your face instant of only your nose and mouth"

"You're actually smart ya know. Never knew that" Jade playfully hit his shoulder. "Prick"

"Bitch" "shut up!" Jade laughed soon joined by Haru.

Haru changed the subject. "Sooo...Bolin huh?" he smirked. Jade rolled her eyes. "What about it?"

"Why do you think Bolin is different from all those other guys?"

"I...i don't know. He-he doesn't really has much of a ego" Jade said.

"Mmm...ok then. But next time you see him, you tell him i'll kick his ass if he hurts you ok" Haru said.

"Hahah sure" Jade laughed.

* * *

Lin sat in her chair doing her usual stuff as she heard a knock. "Come in" Tenzin walked in. Lin looked up earning a smile from Tenzin.

"Hello Tenzin, anything i can help you with" she smirked, getting up from her chair and approached him.

"Yes you can-" his arms went around her waist."-help me with some-" he put her on her desk, her legs wrapped around his waist "things"

He leaned in to kiss her which she returned. His hand went trough her hair, his other hand went up and down her back. Her arms were locked around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Lin then pulled away. "And councilman... Another reason you came here?"

Tenzin thought for a second. "Naaah" and he kissed her again.

* * *

Jade lay in her bed. _i'm so booored!_

she then heard a knock. She put on a headband and her gloves just in case. When she opened it she was suprised it was "Bolin!"

"Hi Jade!"

"Come in" she opened the door wide enough for him to walk in.

"Sooo...how are you?"

"i'm bored as hell. Haru's going on a date with Asami and mom is at work"

"Mmm... That's great would like to do something with...me?" he was a little nervous. "Oh yes please!" Jade said.

"Great! I thought why not first eat something and maybe watch a match and have a carrige ride in the park or or..." "No matter what we do! At least if i'm out." Jade smiled. "Ok awsome" he smiled back.

They could hear someone whistle on the background. They turned around to see Haru there with the biggest smirk. "Sooo...whatcha guys doin huh?" Jade rolled his eyes. "Hey Haru!" Bolin greeted him.

"Hey Bo. You two are going on a date?" he wiggled his eyebrows. And again Jade rolled her eyes. "Right. Aren't you supposed to get ready for your date with Asami?" she teased. Haru waved her off.

"Yeah yeah...i ehh...gonna find something to wear for tonight"

"Hehehe ok then loverboy"

* * *

"T-Tenzin i-i have to w-work..." her voice faded as Tenzin slightly bit her neck. He looked at her and pouted. "Aawhh come on..."

Lin chuckled and hopped off the desk. "You really have to go before people find you suspicious." she explained. Tenzin gave in.

"I guess you're right."

"But-" his hands found her waist again. "Do i-" kissing her neck again. "See you-" Bite. "Tonight-" Kiss. "Again?" Her hands found his shoulder. "Mmm...not sure if- ahh!" Sensetive spot. "I-i'm not sure if Jade is g-gone too. Haru has a date with Asami" that gained all Tenzin's attention.

"Date?!" Tenzin said suprised.

"I know. Wanna know with who?"

"Asami" he said confident.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" she asked a little confused. "When i was on my way to the ferry, i saw him and Asami kissing."

"Really?!"

"Uhuh. I never expected them together."

"Me neither." "but maybe it'll work out" Tenzin said.

"Yeah"

 _ring!_

Lin picked up the phone. "Chief Beifong. Oh hey Jade. Oh ok. Yeah sure. Have fun! Bye!" she hung up. Tenzin raised a brow.

"Jade is going to hang out with Bolin and probably be home late"

"Like...a date?" "i thinks so."

"But! You have to go! Really Tez!" Tenzin just chuckled, placed a few kisses on her lips and finally let go of her. "Thank you very much for having this important thing with me, chief Baefong" He said playfully. Lin laughed.

"It was my pleasure. See ya tonight?" Tenzin nodded. "Bye!"

* * *

"You really look beautiful" he said which made her blush. They sat across each other, eating some noodles. "Soo..after this. How about we go watch a match?"

"Yeah i'd like that"

When they were done eating Bolin payed, she found that really sweet of him, and left the restaurant.

Finally arriving at the probending arena. They bought some snacks and sat in their seats. Jade saw how the firebender fell in the water.

Bolin on the other hand didn't care about the match. He only looked at her the entire time. He couldn't help it and put a arm around her shoulder. He was nervous if she would glare at him or be very uncomfortable but instead she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Uh huh. She hoped he would do that.

* * *

Haru glanced at the clock. _10 minutes. Than i go pick up Asami._

he gave himself a last check in the mirror. Headband is good. Dressed like a gentleman. Hair looks amazing! It fell on the sides of his face. His hair came to his shoulder. _ok i'm done._

 _Asami's place_

"A-A-Asami! W-wow...you look beautiful." Haru blushed as he gave her, her flowers. "T-thank you Haru. I really like these" she smiled, also blushing.

When Haru calmed a little down, he held out his arm, which she entangled with hers.

"ehh...i hope you don't mind but the reservation is on your name. I can't really waltz in and yell "RESERVATION FOR BEIFONG!" Asami laughed at the last part.

"No of course not! I understand it." she smiled heartilly.

 _Timeskip..._

They both sat in their seats and waited for their food. "This place looks amazing. And i've always wanted to try traditionel earth kingdom food. Thank you for taking me here"

Haru held her hand which made her blush. "No need to thank me. And i'm sure you'll like it. Since mom is a earthbender, we ate a lot of this kind of food."

"Mmm...there's also a restaurant where you have airnomad food right?" Asami asked.

"Yep you also have that. Kinda like that too. But-" He paused. Asami shot him a concern look.

"Sometimes...when i go there with Jade, i see Tenzin and his family having dinner...and i- i just thought i shouldn't be there. Jade thought the same. So we always left"

Asami gave his hand a little squeez. "I'm so sorry about that. Why don't you try making up with him". "I don't know. He betrayed my mom. She went through a hard time in such a horrible position. But...it also felt like he betrayed me...and Jade."

"Since then i only focused on protecting my mother and little sister."

"You really are...a good guy."

Haru chuckled. "Oh so you thought i was a guy who gets drunk every night, picks a fight and then wakes up with damn headache" he teased her.

"W-what no no no. I never thought of you like that!"

Haru sighed. "That wasn't really a good first impression"

"What no! You are amazing!" Asami blurted out. "Well ehh...i just thought you ehh were funny and stuff." she tried to make it right.

"When i first saw you i thought you were beautiful.." Asami blushed again. "And adorable" he said fast. "What?" "nothing" and he took a sip of his tea.

"But-" he said after a moment. "Maybe ...i could try getting along with Tenzin. I mean like...Jade wants to try and eh..yeah if Jade can try it. Than i'll try it too.

"Maybe that's the best."

"Yeah...but for now let's just enjoin our date"

* * *

 **BOEM! New chapter dooooneeee.**

 **Hope you guys liiikeed it!**

 **Linzin people! Linzin!**

 **Please give this review!**

 **Byeee! Love ya all!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I really like the headband tho" Asami said.

"Thanks, Jade's idea. Hehe you rather stare at my face huh?" he teased. "Maybe" she casually said.

After a comfortable silence, Haru finally asked. "So...i don't exactly know a lot about you."

"Well...-" Asami sighed. "My mom died when i was very young. My father has been very overprotective for me. But when the Amon thing happend...he just betrayed me..."

"Hey you don't have to talk about if you don't want to" Haru saw her sad face. Making her sad was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No i want to tell you've told me a lot about yourself. And i have this feeling that i can trust you" she said. "You can always trust me" he said serious. Asami smiled.

She told him everything. How her mom died, killed by a firebender. Her dad hated benders since then. She went to selfdefence lessons.

She told about her childhood.

"Wow. I feel so sorry for you."

"I at least have my friend i can depend on. Jade has been really nice to me. And the best part. I have you"

"I'd never let you down"

"It feels good to know that"

They were done eating and left the restaurant, holding hands.

* * *

"Damn that was amazing!"

"Did you see how that waterbender in the first round fell! Daaamnn"

"Hehe i know right!" he said but secretly he only payed attention to her during the match.

Jade sighed. "This was amazing! I really liked it today"

"Perhaps a carrige ride to finsih the day?" "Yeah sound fun!"

The ride wasn't to long. Bolin put his arm around her shoulder and held her hand with his other hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder. This was relaxing...

* * *

Lin sat on Tenzin's lap kissing him. "Tez" she pulled away. Tenzin raised a brow. "Are you still willing to get along with Haru and Jade."

Tenzin got more serious. "Yes of course"

"Sooo...when?"

"Do they want this too?"

"I've talked to Jade and she's willing to try. Haru on the other hand..." she didn't finish her sentence but Tenzin knew exactly what she ment.

"But maybe he has changed his mind" Tenzin just sighed. "I'll ask him again when he comes home"

"Thank you Lin" Tenzin smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her again.

* * *

They stood at Asami's place. "Here we are"

"Yes.." a blush appeard on both their faces.

"I really liked it today."

"Me too. Would you liked to do this...again?"

"Are you asking me on a second date Beifong?" Asami teased.

"Maybe" he teased back. With that she kissed him, which he returned.

When he pulled back he asked. "Is that a yes?" he smirked. "Yes"

He held her wast with her arms around his neck. "Asami?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you now...like my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

"Mmm.. Do you want me too?" she teased again."maybe i want that very much" he teased back.

"That you're my boyfriend" she smiled. He smiled back. Kissing her again.

* * *

The carrige ride was done. Bolin walked her home. "Today was nice" he said. "Yeah it really was" Jade said.

He couldn't help it...he couldn't help it and kissed her. He was glad she didn't pulled back or scold him and slapped him.

She kissed him back her arms wrapped around his neck.

They pulled back. "To finish the night" he said. Jade chuckled. They stayed in their positions.

"I really like you" Bolin said. "Me too" she responded.

"Do you want to go on a ...real date with me?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd love that. But i'm not sure when i'll be talking with Tenzin sooo...how about ...in two days?"

"That'll work" he kissed her one last time. "Bye" they greeted and he left.

* * *

They were still in their liplock. They pulled back and Asami looked in his beautiful green eyes.

"Gosh i'm so happy with this headband." Haru just grinned.

"I think i have to go now" "allright" she kissed him one last time and went inside.

* * *

Lin stood up from Tenzin's lap when she sensed Jade and Bolin outside.

"Jade is back. Bolin is here too."

"Bolin huh..." he pouted. Lin laughed at him.

Jade walked in "mom i'm ho- oh...i didn't know you'd be here too..." she said when she saw Tenzin on the couch. Lin sat next to him, there was a little distant between them.

"Hello Jade" Tenzin smiled. Crazy enough Jade smiled back.

Haru walked in just then. "The hell" was his first reaction. "Haru..."

He sighed "nevermind." Tenzin stood up. Lin stood next to him. "You two knew you had to talk to him once, maybe this is the time."

Tenzin started. "Look, i know these past days have been...difficult. And i really want to get to know you two. I want to try to get a long. Can we at least try?"

Haru went to his room. "I'll think about it" _i told Asami i'd try but for now i'm just have to think about it._

Lin sighed. "He'll think about. We'll never know" trying to cheer him up. He then turned to Jade.

Jade sighed. "You're free this week?" Tenzin's fave lit up a little. "Yes" he said.

"How about i visit you tomorrow and we'll practice the airgates? I haven't done it for a long time ya know" she said a kinda nervously.

"Tomorrow it is" He smiled brightly. "Well...i'll be going to my room then."

"See ya tomorrow!" she shouted before going in her room"

Lin turned to Tenzin. "One in, one to go" she said. Tenzin chuckled. "Are you sure that he'll change his mind?"

"Of course. Maybe i can talk to him or whatever. We'll see. But...Jade will be there tomorrow. I'll assure you." Tenzin smiled.

"I can't assure you she'll be early" she added. Tenzin chuckled.

"That doesn't matter"

"Alright then"

"I have to go then. Bye!" as he quickly kissed her.

"Bye" Lin said.

* * *

 **This is the first time in life that i updated so fast. I don't know how this happend but ehh yeah...**

 **Anyway BOEM! New chapter done!**

 **Hope you liked it! And see ya later!**

 **Please give this a review!**

 **Bye love ya all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade woke up at 2 o'clock. She groaned. _if i'm quick i'll leave in one hour._

Got ready wore her traditional air bending clothes when she's practicing. Put on her gloves and headband. She also took her jacket since the top had no sleeves.

"Hey" Jade said as she walked in the kitchen. "I'm going to Tenzin" "mmm..have fun" "yup" Jade said shortly. "Jade..." Lin sighed. "Huh?"

"Remember. Give him a change" "yeah yeah" Jade waved her off. "I'll take my gilder with me" she said. "Mm ok" Lin yawned.

"Day off?" Jade asked. "Yeah i don't feel so good" Lin said. "Mmm...ok then i'll be leaving then. Get some rest and be better" she kissed her mom's forhead. Lin smiled "bye"

* * *

Jade was at air temple island. She didn't see anyone. she took off her jacket that covered the tatoo on her arms and her headband and gloves. She took out her gilder and started flying around the island.

She then spotted Tenzin, his children, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako. She waved at them as she landed perfectly. "Awsome landing!" Meelo said.

"Wow you're so good! Where did you learn that? Can you learn me too? Oh oh-" "Ikki!" Jinora yelled.

"What!?" "shut up! She just got here!" Jinora said. "Hehehe...it doesn't matter" Jade said.

"Welcome too air temple island Jade! I'm glad you made it" Tenzin said smiling, hoping that she'll have a nice day.

"Thank you...Tenzin. I'm a little late. I hope my mom already told you" she chuckled slightly. "Haha yeah"

"Hey guys" She turned to Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako. "Jade! Awsome you're here!" Asami said. "Yeah! This is your first time being here right?" Korra asked.

"Uh huh" Jade nodded. "Today i would practice the air gates with Tenzin. Haven't done it in a while so i hope i'm still good at it"

"Mmm...where's Haru?" Asami asked. "Well...he's still asleep ya know...ehh" her voice trailed off. She sighed. "He said he would think about it. Maybe he'll come later or another day but he needs his time"

"Oh..." Asami was worried. "Well we'll see..."

"LET'S PLAY WITH THE AIRGATES!" Meelo yelled. Jade was glad for that cause it interrupted the tension.

"Ok then"

"You wanna go first?" Tenzin asked Jade. "Sure" Jade nodded. Tenzin blew a blast of air towards the gates, making them turn around fastly.

"Mmm...a little slow" Jade trew a air blast. "Wait Jade! That's going to fast! You can get hurt if-" he stopped when she got inside the airgates. Making the perfect steps.

Everyone's eyes widened. "U-unbelieveable...even i can't do that with such a speed" Tenzin said.

A minute later Jade came out all excited and full energie "WHOHOO! That was awsome!" she pumped her fist in the air. She sounded exactly like Bumi.

She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. "What is it?...oh was is that slow?" She almost looked ashamed. What she didn't know was that they actually amazed her.

"I-i can go faster i eh.."

"What the hell?!" Tenzin suddenly outbursted. Jade looked confused. "That was amazing! H-how did you even learn that. I can't even do that"

"Oh well ehh...Haru and i made a bet who could be the fastes. So we keep going faster and faster and a ..." ahe trailed of.

"That was amazing. I can say that you definatly are a better airbender than me"

"W-what? Really..." Jade smiled. Maybe he's not that much of a prick...

Making him say that made her...happy.

"Thank you Tenzin"

"Now would like to teach me?" he asked with a smirk. Jade's eyes widened. "Serious?!me? Teaching you?" Tenzin nodded.

"Ok then!"

* * *

"That was difficult...damn..." he muttered the last part soft enough for nobody to hear but Korrra could hear it clearly. "TENZIN JUST CURSED!"

"W...what?! No i didn't"

"Really did he?" Jade. Tenzin pouted. "That's rich coming from you. You curse all the time"

They laughed. "Yeah sure- he is that Haru" Jade stopped in her sentence.

"It is" Asami said smiling. Asami walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him smile back. Korra and Mako's jaw dropped. "HEH?! Since when was that happening?!" they yelled.

"Since you two were busy with...stuff" Asami said.

"Anyway...air gates huh?" Haru said.

"What?" Jade was suprised.

"Seriously" Tenzin asked.

"Uh huh..." Haru said. "But..actually...why don't we fly with our gilders? Since nobody knows about us can't we really fly around the city."

At this point, Tenzin felt guilty. They had to hide themself...for him.

"I wanna play with you too!" Meelo yelled. "Me too!" Ikki yelled with him. "Can't hurt to join" Jinora being the mature of the three.

"Let's go then!" He opened his gilder. The children already went up. He then got a idea. "Asami! Come on" he smiled. But Asami only got nervous. "Eeh?! I a kind have a problem with heights"

"I wont let you fall!" He assured. Asami was still nervous.

"You can trust me. You trust me right". _of course i do._ Asami thought.

"O..ok.."

He grabbed her waist and went up. Asami let out a scream, her arms went automaticly around his neck as she closed her eyes. Her face hiding in his chest.

"Don't be scared. Look" Asami slowly looked up. "Wow..." was all she said. She view was awsome.

A blush creeped up her cheeks as she looked at Haru. His hair that flowed in the air, his arm muscle and he looks so handsome with his green eyes that has a small hint of gray. But of course he's handsome, Lin Beifong's child remember?

"Wanna go down?" He asked Asami. "Sure but first" She turned his head and kissed him passionatly. His grip on her waist tightened. They pulled back when they were breathless. "I didn't expect that" Haru grinned. "Me neither"

They landed. "Hey Haru do you want to fight?!" Jade shouted from the sky. "What do you think?!" He shouted back. "Sorry guys but first i have to show my little sister that i'm the best airbender" He smirked and went up.

* * *

Lin decided she would go to air temple island since everyone is there. "Hello Tenzin" she greeted as she arrived. "Hello Lin! Good that you could make it"

"Thank...and how was is?"

Tenzin smiled widely. "Amazing. They're so much fun. Jade beat me with the airgates." he chuckled. She could see that. He had a few bruises on his arm. "and we just lots of fun. Jade and Haru's fighting skill are amazing!"

"They were fighting? I'm suprised the island is still standing." Lin joked as Tenzin chuckled at the comment.

"But really...they're amazing." "i'm glad to hear that" Lin smiled and he smiled back. They had a moment until Lin turned away. "Well ehh.. I guess i'm going. Where are Jade and Haru?"

"What? No! Stay. Have dinner with us." Tenzin suggested. "Oh ehh i don't know Tenzin..." Lin rubbed the back of her neck.

"At least come inside. Everyone's there." "ok..." Lin gave in as they walked inside the dinning room. "Hello" she said as she saw everyone.

"Hey mom!" Jade greeted. "Sup mom. You feel good?" Haru asked. "Yeah much better" She replied.

"Well i think we should go home then" Lin said. "But didn't you say you would have dinner with us?" Tenzin smirked. "Wha-? No i didn't" Lin looked suprised.

"We have dinner here? Ok then" Jade said. "But-" Lin tried. "Pema! Three more plates please." he shouted. "Well...i guess we have dinner here..." Lin said.

* * *

 **New chapter done! Hope you liked this one!**

 **How will dinner end with Pema?**

 **Please give it a review! Love reading them :-D**

 **Bye! Love you all!**

 **And i'll see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey! Please give this story a review? I'd really appreciatie it :-)**

* * *

Pema ate her food in silence as she looked at the people in front of her. Haru got in conversation with Asami. Jade with Bolin. Korra and Mako being lovey-dovey. The children being crazy as usual.

But what annoyed her most was Lin and Tenzin getting along so well. Trying to keep that usual lovely smile she looked with jealousy at the two. Lin said something Tenzin had to laugh about.

"I remember that! You hit Bumi with a boulder" Tenzin chuckled. "Yeah he deserved it" Lin said. "Speaking about Bumi he'll be here next week" that caught everyone's attention.

"REALY?! Uncle Bumi's coming next week?!" Haru was fist to be excited, joined by Jade. "Amazing! I've missed him so much"

"YAAY! Uncle Bumi!" Ikki yelled as Jinora told her to shut up.

"I didn't know you were close with him." Tenzin said. "Well... When he was on a break or something he usually comes by" Jade smiled. "Yeah when was the last time? I think 2 years ago" Haru said.

"Now you know why they're soo crazy. It's Bumi's fault." Lin told Tenzin, causing the twins to scoff. "Hey!". "Come on it's true!" Lin chuckled as the table laughed too, except for Pema of course. "So Meelo will be like this when he's older since he's exactly like Bumi" Tenzin joked. "Yes" Lin said serious.

The table laughed at her seriousness. "Oh and Kya will be here too" Tenzin added.

"YES! Aunt Kya!" Jade was excited. "I really missed our crazy aunt" Haru said. "She indeed is...crazy. Or you could say insane...nuts?" Tenzin joked which made Haru laugh. "That's a good one. Remind me to call her that please"

Pema stood up which made Tenzin rais a brow. "I'm going to make some tea for all of us" she said with her sweet voice. "Oh of course. Do you need some help?" Tenzin smiled. "No that's fine" she smiled back as she left the dinning room.

The conversations went on. "When are you guys having your next match?" Jade asked. "Next week" Bolin said. "Yeah with The Polar Bears" Korra explained further.

"Awsome!" Haru said. "Are you guys coming too?" Mako asked. "Of course!" Jade was excited. "Isn't it awsome if i could join once" Jade chuckled at her dorky self. "Yeah keep dreaming" Haru chuckled.

Jade hit him on the back of his head. "What was that for you evil bi-" He stopped in his sentence as he glanced at the children. "Ehh you evil ehh..." He looked at his mom who was glaring at him. "No cursing with children!" she said angrily.

"Eh yeah ehh sorry..." He said. "Anyway...next week is the match huh?" "yup" Bolin nodded. "I'll be there" Haru smiled. "Me too" Jade said.

Pema came back with a tray tea. "I've got some tea" she smiled sweetly as she gave everyone a cup. She went to Jade's side to give her, her cup filled with tea but it 'addictiallly' slipped from her hand, making the boiling water fall over Jade's arm. "Ouch!" she whinced as she glutched her burned arm. Bolin gasped. "Jade!"

Pema gasped. "I-i'm so so sorry dear!" she said with a concerned face. "That's ok-ouch...it stings a little..."

"Are you ok Jade" Lin stood up to aproach her only being stopped by Jade's hand. "I'm fine really! Just need to ran some cold water over it but it's fine" she blew a gust of air to her arm to make the pain less. "See? All fine"

"Are you sure" Tenzin asked. "Really. I'm fine. Beifong remember?" she tapped with a finger the top of her head. Tenzin grinned, _just like her mom..._

Jade left to wash her arm. Pema followed her. "I'm gonna help her" Lin just nodded. "Oh and Pema! It was just a accident and she'll be fine" she smiled. Pem just (fake) smiled back at her as she went to help Jade.

After a while they came back. Jade had a bandage wrapped around her arm. "Thank for the help Pema.". "Don't thank me. I owe you." she smilled.

Jade smilled back but thought... _no one can be this sweet. She must've done it on purpose. Bitch._

"thank you for dinner Tenzin and Pema. But i think we have to go now." Lin said. "Of course you're always welcome here!" Tenzin said. "Thank for today Tenzin...i liked it" Jade came out a little shyly. "Yeah i liked it too" Haru said. "I'm glad about that" Tenzin said in relief.

"Well let's go then. Bye everyone!" Lin said to the children and the teenagers who were sitting at the table. Bolin walked to Jade. "I see you at the match then?" he smiled. "Sure" she smiled back.

Asami stood beside Haru. "I see you tomorrow?" She asked."of course" he smirked.

"Wait where is my headband." Jade asked looking around. "I can't go walk around without it!". "I can't find mine either!" Haru started looking around too. Tenzin grinned as he held two headbands out. "Pheww! Thank Tenzin! Almost thought i lost it" he pulled it back when they tried to reach it.

Lin stood beside him. "Do you guys really want them?" Tenzin asked. The twins were confused. "You guys don't need to wear them anymore" Lin smiled. "Wha-?!" they said in usion. Their jaw dropped just like the whole room. "Really?!" "uh huh...Tenzin and i have discussed it in my office"

"And why still hide? I know you two are my children, and don't care if people know about you or not. I just want you two to live your life normal. It's maybe a little late but that's why you have to enjoin your life without hiding" Tenzin explained.

"Mom?" Jade looked at her mom. Her mom smiled and nodded. The table looked at the heartwarming family as they smiled. "Ok then...but i do want my jacket...it's cold" she chuckled. "Oh sure" Tenzin chuckled as he gave her jacket.

Haru pulled the headband out of Tenzin's grip. It made Tenzin sigh. He thought that maybe he didn't want to be seen as his son...and that he still found him a prick. But...Haru walked towards the garbage bin and trew it in. Which made Tenzin sigh in relief. "I don't think i need this anymore"

"Well let's got then" Haru smiled and walked outside. Lin and Tenzin chuckled at him. I'll see you tomorrow then" Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder. Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami could swear they saw a shine in Tenzin's eyes when he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Bye"

They left and Tenzin turned to the table. Pema already went to the bedroom with the children. She was tired. He noticed the four were having big smirks on their face. "What?" he raised a brow as he crossed his arm. "You two are...close again..." Korra chuckled. Tenzin turned in drifferent shades of red. "WHA?!- what are you talking about?!"

"We are just saying that you won't get over your first love." Asami smirked. "Wha eh ..." Tenzin lost his words. "Come on Tez! Can you look at us and tell you don't love Lin any-" she was cut off by Tenzin yawning. "Goodnight kids" as he walke to his own bedroom.

"He still loves her" Asami said. "Uh huh" Bolin agreed.

* * *

"I'm telling you! Pema is nuts!" Jade said. They were finally at home. Not much happend. People saw them and looked confused. They probably thought it was some kind a joke but maybe they'll change their mind tomorrow.

"I didn't trust her the first time i saw her!" Haru said. "Does is still hurt" Lin asked. "Nope. All fine" Jade said. "But still i don't think it was a accident."

"I agree with Jade" Haru said. Ok ok...we're going to watch her closely. Maybe she'll plan something against you" Lin told the two. "Be carefull around her. Don't talk or do much with her and ehh..." Lin ran out idea's.

"Does Pema really hate us?" Jade asked confused. "It's not our fault for being put on this world!" ahe said. "She hates mom too i think" Haru said. "But she had no reason to hate mom! Tenzin is our father. And hating us? Really? She needs to take a chill pill"

"And remember when i went to the bathroom with her?" She asked. Lin and Haru nodded. "I'm telling you she was staring at me the whole time! I'm telling you, she was fucking me with her eye!"

"Just arrest that bitch already mom!" Haru yelled. "Calm down!" Lin yelled back.

"OK! Let's just go to bed. It's late and we're tired" Jade said. They nodded in agreement.

As Lin lay in her bed she thought... _was it really on purpose? Does she really hate the twins...what if she hires people to hurt them? Wil she really fo that far for Tenzin? Is she really planning again my children..._

 _Well if that's true, they can come with everything they have. i'll protect them with everything i got..._

* * *

 **New chapter! DONE!**

 **Hope you liked this one! Please give it a review!**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Love you all bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**here's the other chapter! Please give it a review! Could you guys also check out my other story?: Growing up:what to expect. It's about Lin being a troubled teenager. Please check it out for me? And leave a review?**

 **Have fun reading ;-)**

* * *

 _Next week..._

"Mom! Hurry up! I have to leave the match is gonna start soon!" Jade knocked on the bathroom door. "Relax damn it". Lin came out wearing a bathrobe. "Finally!" and Jade jumped in the shower.

 _Half hour later..._

"i'm all done! Haru! Let's go" She could hear a groan from his room. Jade sighed as she went to his room. "Seriously what are you- Oh! Are you ok" his skin was pale and looked terrible. "I'm sick" he said as he sneezed. "I see.."

"Is Haru ok?" Lin stood next to her. "Nope he's sick". Haru groaned. "Ugh! I'm dying! This will be my last day!" Lin and Jade rolled their eyes because of his dramatic act. "I really have to go! Be better Haru. Bye mom!" and she left.

"I can make some tea for you but then i have to leave. You'll be fine?" she asked. "Yeah sure..."

Lin went to make tea and returned to his room with a tray. She made him a sandwich and some tea. "Thank mom..." and he sneezed. She gave him a tissuebox. "I'm going to work now ok...bye!" she ruffled his hair which made him groan and earned a chuckle from Lin.

* * *

" _it looks like the fire ferrets are going to win...or not?"_ the reporter said. Asami and Jade were watching from the side line. "Wow awsome!" "too bad Haru isn't here" Asami said.

"Don't worry you can make out with him when he's better" Jade teased. "Jade!" Asami blushed.

They continued to watch the match. Bolin got a earth disk in his stomach which caused him to fall on his arm and roll in the water. "Oh no!" Jade said. "That must hurt so badly!"

 _After the match..._

"Does it still hurt?" Jade touched his arm which only caused him to flinch. "It's ok..."

"They want to give you a check to make sure you didn't break your arm." Mako said. "Come on" as he helped his little brother up. "Wait. Do you have to go by yourself now?" He asked Jade. "I'll be fine" she chuckled. "But-" "just go check your arm i'll be fine" As she gave his cheek a quick kiss. Bolin smiled.

* * *

"Bye Asami!" Asami went inside waving back. They walked back home and went seperate ways. On her way she got several looks from people.

"What..."

"Blue arrow?..."

"Probably trying to fool us..."

She quickly walked home as she suddenly got pulled in a dark street. "What the?!-" she tried to yell. But the man covered her mouth. The guy checked every part of her. "She was right. Beifong really has a hot daughter." The guy chuckled as his hands rubbed up and down her waist.

"Get your hands of of me you pervert!" she tried to wriggle out his hold. "Sshh..why can't we have some fun sweetie"

Jade made a sound of disgust. "You dirty pervert!"

"How do you even know who i am?" She asked. "You don't need to know. I just want you to undre-"

"NO!" Let me go!" she yelled. "Who send you?"

"Oh i can't tell..." he touched her cheek. _That's enough!._ Jade kicked his sensetive part with her knee. The man flinched in pain. She took this as a change to blew a gust of wind toward the man, causing him to fall backwards and Jade ran off.

* * *

Haru listened to the radio. Laying peachfully in his bed as he ate the sandwich his mom made for him. He still felt so sick.

He suddenly heard a knock on his window. Like a small rock was hitting the glass. He got annoyed and looked outside. When he saw no one he opened the window to get a better view.

Out of nowhere someone jumped inside. A who was clothed in black clothes. He approached Haru. Ready to strike.

"WHAT THE HELl?!" Haru yelled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'd love to tell you but first i should kill..." he trew a ball of fire in Haru's way. Haru blew it away. _this sickness isn't making it any better..._ he thought.

He got up, reached for his gilder and send a gust of air towards the man. "Who the hell are ya!"

The guy fell backwards. He got up and trew fire punched which Haru dodged easily.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the station..._

"Chief Beifong" Lin picked up the phone. "Yes...uh huh...WHAT?! I'll be there as fast as i can!"

Oh no...

Someone gave a tip about a fight in the Beifong is still at home!. _i hope Jade is still at the match and that Haru is safe..._

* * *

"Damn you!" Jade could hear Haru shout and heard loud noises. She went inside throwing the door open. "Haru!"

"Jade!" she could see the attacker standing in a fighting position and Haru standing weakly. She cracked her knuckles.

"I know you're sick, but how about we show this men what we do with intruders...Beifong style" Haru smirked at that comment. "Hell yeah..."

They both punched the guy, causing him to fell backwards. Just then Lin stormed in, shotting out her metal cables which were caught around his arm and neck.

"Nice safe mom." Haru smiled as he sneezed again.

The man got arrested.

"I'm going to the headquarters to ask him some questions" Lin said. Saikhan put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay. You've been working so hard. Get some rest. Make sure your kids are ok" he said.

Lin nodded. "I guess your right. Tell me as soon as possible everything ok?". Saikhan nodded.

They left. Lin sighed. "Who could possible do this?"

"Pema" Haru suggested. "I don't think Pema is capable of doing something like this" Lin said. "But who else could possible hate us? Nobody knows about us except for friends and family."

"For the record, Pema is not my family...or friend" Haru said. "You know what i meant" Jade said.

"Lets just get some sleep ok? You two had a rough night."

Haru already went to bed. Jade went to bed too but was stopped by Lin. "Jade wait. Is there something wrong? You heartbeat is going crazy"

Jade thought back about that man...that pervert...

"N-no all fine" and she rushed inside her room. Whats up with her?

 _pema wouldn't go this far...or am i wrong?_

* * *

 **New chapter done! What do you think of it? Please leave a review!**

 **Please don't forget to check out my other story: Growing up what to expect.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here's another chapter!**

 **Could you guys please leave a review? I love reading them!**

 **Btw...does anyone have Kakao talk? If you do please add me: Noeri. We can talk about many things! We can talk about avatar of course...Lin Beifong cause i'm trashhhhh...anime and many other stuff!**

 **I really want to make new friends :-)**

* * *

"Tonight is the ball to celebrate the defeat of Amon" Lin said as her kids walked in the living room. "You two are coming too right?"

"Mm...sure. I don't have a dress tho. I'll ask Korra and Asami. How about you? Are you going to buy a dress?"

"Me? Hell no! I'm going in my uniform" Lin laughed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Are you going Haru?" "yeah think so i'm going to ask Asami to come with me" he said. "Mm ok then"

"Anyway how is live without the headband?" Lin asked. "Actually it's the same only that people look at us like we're insane!"

"Yeah they think we're some cosplayers. Well guess what! I'm a airbender for spirit's sake!"

"Well...tonight you two could just talk to Tenzin. And the press will handle it from there if you know what i mean"

"Mm...at least we don't have to look insane anymore..." Jade said. Haru nodded.

"I'm going out now" Haru said as he left. "Well i'm gonna find a dress with Korra and Asami". "Have fun" Lin said as Jade also left.

"looks like it's just the two of us now" as she looked at her couch.

* * *

"Haru!" Asami kissed him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door to let him in.

They both sat down on the couch. "Did you also got a invitation to the ball?". Asami nodded. "You want to go together?" he asked. "Oh yeah! Sounds great" She smiled.

"Great party starts at 9. Should i pick you up at 8.30?". "Yeah that's fine!".

The next thing she did caught him off guard. Asami straddled his hips as she kissed him passionatly. Her hand rested on his shoulder as the other went trough his hair.

His hands rubbed her back as he kissed her back

They pulled away. "I didn't expect that" he smirked. "Me neither. But i just had to kiss that smirk on your face" she chuckled and kissed him again. Haru didn't complain at all...

* * *

"I-i don't know Korra..." Jade tried the dress on. "It's a bit revealing..." she looked away. Korra just waved her hand. "No no no! You should totally wear this!"

It was a orange and red dress. Is hugged her curves and had straps. Is only stopped a little above her dress. It also revealed her back and colarbone.

"It's showing so much skin..." she blushed shyly.

"Just live a little! And i bet Bolin would like it too" She teased at the end. "Korra!" She was blushing.

"Anyway...Ugh you win! Why not..."

"Yes!"

"I'm going to talk with Tenzin at the ball. People think that Haru and i are some cosplayers..."

"But that's great isn't it? People won't look at you like you're crazy!"

"I know...but...will my live change..." Jade said. "You can just live your life normally. You can walk on the streets. Meet people and much more..." Jade just looked down.

"Wait, something happend. Someone saw you and knew that you were a airbender. Who hurted you?" Korra asked.

A silent tear ran down her face. Korra noticed and pulled Jade in a tight embrace.

"When the match ended there was a older guy who pushed me in a dark street...he touched me everywhere..." she wispered the last part. Korra gasped. "What! Jade! No, did he?!" Korra was in shock.

"No no...i escaped just in time...someone sended him but i don't know who..."

"I can't believe it! Who could hate airbenders so much?" Korra said. "Who could possible send someone to hurt you...".

"It's a girl. that's for sure."

"How do you know?" Korra asked. "He something like: 'SHE was right Beifong really has a hot daughter'"

"Ok we know that...i'll help you find this person!" "thank you Korra"

"Does your mom know about it or your dad?"

"N-no i haven't tell it to anyone...". "You should tell at least your mom Jade..."

"I know. And i will. But not now ok..."

"I'm here if you need me ok" Jade nodded. "Thank you"

There was a comfortable silence until...

Korra smiled. "Anyway... Bolin would love it to see you in that dress!"

"Korra!"

* * *

"Hello Tenzin, come in!" Lin opened the door to let him in.

He closed the door behind him. His hands found her waist and his lips met hers.

"Mm...did you maybe miss me?" Lin chuckled "i did. Are you coming to the ball tonight?" he asked her. "Yes"

They both sat down on the couch. "How are the twins?"

"They're fine...the only problem is that people are thinking that they're pretending to be airbenders"

"I know...and it's horrible! Will they come to the ball too?.

Lin nodded." When you are there with the twins, we'll be standing there as a family" Lin smiled. A family... Something she always wanted.

Lin nodded again. They both leaned back. There was a comfortable silence.

Tenzin couldn't help it and pushed Lin on the couch. He trew himself on top of her as she pinned her hands down. "Tenzin!" Lin yelped in suprise.

Tenzin silenced her by kissing her passionatly. He slightly bit her bottom lip. "What was that all of the sudden?" she asked but still smirking. She couldn't help but agree that she liked this too.

"Ooh nothing...i just really wanted to do that" he smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

"Bolin?" Jade said as she saw him in front of that noodle restaurant. "Hey Jade!" he grabbed her waist and kissed her. She chuckled. "Hey.."

"How are you? You know after the match and everything" Jade asked. "I'm fine! My arm didn't break thank the spirits!"

"I'm glad about that"

"Are you going to the ball tonight?". Jade nodded. "Wanna go together?" Bolin asked her. Jade fake gasped. "Are you asking me on a date?" Bolin chuckled as he played the game with her.

"Why yes i ask you on a date my beautiful Jade" He bowed slightly. Jade chuckled. "Of course i'd love too!"

"Let me walk you home then" He smiled and offered his hand. Jade tangled her hand with his.

* * *

 **boem! New chapter done! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Please leave a review! Or if you have a idea to add to this story!**

 **Could you guys also give my new story a shot? It's called: Sisterly love. The paring is Lin x Suyin (SuLin)because i'm trash remember... There will be smut!**

 **I see ya next time!**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**wow chapter 15 already? Hehehe...**

 **Here's new chapter! Pleaee give a review?:-). Oh and could you guys please check out my other story? Sisterly love. In which Lin and Su try to keep their relationship a secret.**

 **Oh and who has kakao talk? Please add me: Noeri. I'm a talkable person :-P**

* * *

"Wow..." was all Haru could mutter as he saw Asami in a red dress. She blushed slightly as she heard his reaction.

"You look beautifull..." he said as he held out his hand which she entangled with hers. They both made their way to the ball.

* * *

Tenzin had already left before Jade came home. Lin left later that night. Jade was now alone at home. She put on her black heels and gave herself a last check in the mirror. She let her hair loose so it was long and curled perfectly.

She turned her head too the door when she heard a knock. She opened to door to see Bolin in a nice suit. She smiled instantly.

"Jade..." he muttered as he looked at her. Jade giggled a bit as he stared. "You look...beautifull". She started to blush. "Thank you".

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm. Jade smiled and entangled his arm with hers.

* * *

"Hello Lin, nice to see you" Tenzin smiled as he saw Lin. Pema and the children were looking for a table. "Hello Tenzin! How are you?" she asked nicely.

"I'm fine..."

"Where are Pema and the children?" She asked as she looked around. "They were looking for a table"

"How about the twins?"

"Haru left early to pick up Asami and Jade is still at home. But i think they should be here around-" Lin stopped talking a she pointed to the door. Haru walked inside with Asami holding his hand.

Tenzin smiled at the two. "They make me think about our younger years..." he wispered to Lin. "Me too..." she said honestly.

"Mom!" Haru approached Lin. "Hello you two!" Lin smiled. "Looks like only Jade and Bolin-" Lin stopped in sentence as she already saw them.

Jade approached them with Bolin right beside her, which only annoyed Tenzin...

"I'll go look for Mako and Korra" Asami said. "Yeah i'll go find them too. I'll be back in a moment!" Bolin also said as the two left.

"And...how are you Tenzin?" Jade tried to start a conversation. "I'm fine, what a- oh..." Tenzin stopped. "What is it?" Haru raised a brow. Tenzin pointed to a news reporter was standing behind Haru.

One guy turned in a few people, in a crowd and they were soon surrounded by news reporters. "Wow..."

"W-what do we do now?" Jade asked. Before Lin could answer, the questions came after the other.

"Who are you two?"

"Why do you have airbending tatoos?"

"Are you cosplayers?"

"They aren't cosplayers!" Tenzin said, slightly angry. Why would they think of something like that about his children...

Lin sighed. "They are mine children" Lin confession made the whole room gasp. Tenzin turned to her. "Ours" she corrected, which made the room gasp again. Tenzin smiled slightly.

"Why did you keep them a secret?" one of them asked. "Let's not get this to personel" Haru said.

He and Jade turned to face them. "I am Haru Beifong. This is my twin sister, Jade Beifong. We are the children of Lin Beifong...and Tenzin" he added which made Tenzin smile slightly.

The whole room was speechless. "How come we never knew about this!"

"Chief Beifong! Why did you keep them a secret?"

"Councilman Tenzin, will this change you marrige with Pema?"

That crossed the line. "Ok enough!" Lin shouted. "It won't change anything! Please just let us all enjoy the night for now. And maybe another time we'll tell you. But for now...just leave us." Tenzin nodded.

"And they aren't cosplayers. They really are airbenders. Really good airbenders. Which i'm proud of" Tenzin added. A small smile tugged at the corner of Haru and Jade's mouth.

The newsreporters nodded understanding and left them alone.

"What an ass-" Haru was about to curse but then saw Meelo standing next to Tenzin. "Haru! Jade! Let's play! Airrace!" he bounced up and down excited.

Haru chuckled "i don't think airrace is such a good idea right now". Meelo pouted. "Fiiiiiine...Jade dance with me pleeeeeeasee?"

He said as he bought up his inner gentlemen and tried his best puppy dogs.

Jade chuckled. "Why yes i really want too" she played the game with him and bowed slightly. "Woohoo!" he sounded like Bumi.

Lin chuckled when the two airbenders left. "Well i think i go look for Asami. I see you two later then" Haru said and went off. Tenzin and Lin were the only two left now.

"Want to dance?" Tenzin asked her. "Oh no i really can't" Lin said. "Awh! Why not" he fake pouted.

"Ehh...don't want too..." Lin shrugged. "Even Meelo is dancing" He chuckled a bit, joined by Lin. "Yeah...why don't we dance...later..."

"Later you say?" he smirked as he raised a brow. Lin nodded. "Ok then. But don't think i let you get away with this cause i will get that dance!"

Lin laughed. "Sure airhead"

"Now go dance with Pema she probably misses you"

Tenzin nodded. "Let's find the others"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please don't forget to add me on kakao talk and check out my other story please?**

 **Love you all bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**JadenCage: thank you! I'm glad you like it:-)**

* * *

They sat together around the table as they talked.

"Yup! I actually got my mom in a dress. It's a miracle!" Jade said as the table laughed. "I thought we would not talk about it?" Lin said slightly embarressed.

"Awh come on chief! You look beautiful in it" Korra grinned. Lin sighed but still nodded a thank you. But we all know someone who adores looking at Lin in a dress...Tenzin you stare too much.

A slow song came up and they went to the dance floor. Mako and Korra made their way to the dance floor, holding hands.

"J-jade do you want to dance?" Bolin slightly smiled. "Sure" She responded.

Haru held Asami's hand as he rubbed it with his thumb. "Want to dance?" he smiled at her. "Yes!" she said as they also stood up. Only Lin, Tenzin, Pema and the children were left.

The most awkward silence...

"Dear?..." Pema looked at Tenzin and nodded to the dance floor. "Oh eh..." he looked at Lin. "Oh you two should go! I'll watch the children."

"Are you sure?-" Tenzin asked. "Yes of course. Now go" Lin smiled at them. Tenzin smiled at her. "Thank you".

They both left as she looked at the children. "How am i going to keep those busy..."

"Hero lady dance with me!" Meelo yelled. "Wha-"

"Leave her alone Meelo! No one wants to dance with you" Jinora said. "Yay! Let's dance!" Ikki yelled out. "Are you a good dancer? Do you dance often? Do you like it? Do you want to dance right now?"

Ikki expected her to be confused like other people but Lin stayed totally calm. "No. No. No and no" and she casually drank her drink. Ikki, Jinora and Meelo looked at her in awe. "Wow...no one was able to answer Ikki...normally"

"Yeah..." Ikki nodded. "You're awsome!" Meelo yelled again. Lin chuckled.

 _maybe they ain't that bad..._

"What do you kids want to do now?" she asked. "Let's dance!" They said in usion. "What? No no no-"

Ikki and Meelo pulled at her hands, making her get up. Jinora happily walked beside her, holding Rohan in her arms.

"Oh spirits help me"

In a small distance she could see Tenzin dancing with Pema. Tenzin noticed it and laughed. 'Help me' she mouthed him. Tenzin shook his head as he back mouthed 'Have fun'

'that son of a- damn it tenzin you ass'

* * *

"I'm so tired now!" Korra said as she and Mako sat down joined by Jade and Bolin. Lin looked at her. "You're tired? You have no idea what these children did to me!" she looked at the airbenders.

They just laughed. "Awh! We know you liked it!" Meelo said. "Yeah...maybe" she admit.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Should i get something for you too?" she looked at them. "No thank"

Jade stood up. "I'll go with you." she said as she stood up. They they stood behind the bar and saw Tenzin and Pema coming their way. "Hello Lin, Jade"

"Hello Tenzin and Pema" Lin smiled. Pema gave her fake smile as Jade smiled back.

"I'm going to sit down for a moment. The dancing tired me out" Pema said as she left.

"Sooo...you still owe me that dance you know?" Tenzin smirked as he crossed his arms. "Hehehe...yeah mom" Jade also crossed her arm, just to play the game with Tenzin and to annoy her mom.

"Oh Tenzin, you have no idea what your children did to me! Just a little later?" Lin whined. "Later huh? I'm fine with that cause i know that i will dance" which made Lin only groan. "Seriously!"

"Haha. You know i can dance with you until mom is available" Jade smiled. Maybe she did want to try to be a family with Tenzin, so she's trying.

"Really?" Tenzin asked her. His eyes shined. Being a family is all he want. And he appreciate it that she's willing to try.

"Well..yeah if you want too."

"There you go. You have a dancepartner" Lin said.

Jade chukled and Tenzin just pulled her on the dance floor.

"You know...i just wanted to say...you're not horrible"

Tenzin just smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. It's a step you've took and i'm glad about it. You and Haru are amazing. I'm so proud of you two. You got your airbending tatoos and everything. That's just something to be proud off"

"I maybe didn't see how you grew up. But that's why i want to be a family as soon as possible. And i'm happy you're willing to try that"

"I've always missed a father figure in my life. Of course the guys at the station are kind and all but...it didn't feel the same. I've always wanted to have a dad and that's why. I think we can just try to be a family"

Tenzin smiled. "I'm glad to hear that"

"And about Haru, give him some time. He's just upset about this all and he jus need some time. But he already gave up his headband like me, it's a pretty big step. It means that it doesn't matter to him to be seen as your son"

"I'm ok with that...i'l give him the time he needs. And thanks for telling me that"

They stayed like that until Jade needed to ask something. "Do you still love my mother?". That question hit him. "O-of course, but only like a friend" he managed to stutter out. His heart fell to make him say _friend...just a friend._

Jade raised a brow. "I don't need to be a earthbender to know that you lie..." she said. He sighed. "Tell this to no one" he wispered. "Promise"

"I do"

Jade just smiled. "I knew it... And she also loves you back right?" "i-i don't know eh..."

Jade giggled. "Save it". Tenzin just sighed. "Well i think my mom wants to dance with you now. Let's go back to the others."

"Sure. And Jade...thanks, for this all"

"Always." the next thing made him almost fall over in suprise ...hugged him?! Even if it was unexpected, he still hugged back. He was so happy that his eyes shined.

* * *

After Pema left she went to the restroom. She looked around if no one followed her and went inside. She checked if no one was inside and waited for someone to arrive.

"Finally there you are" Pema was slightly irritated. "Did anyone see you? Or followed you"

"No"

"Good. You know the plan do you?" the man in black clothes nodded. "Make sure no one sees you"

"Sure. So when that girls walks in, i just have to grab her and take her with me"

Pema nodded.

"And i have to kick that guy and take him with me as well"

She nodded again. "Don't screw this up ok. And be quick. Make sure they're unconsious"

The man nodded. "Why did you want me do to this again?" he asked. Pema sighed. "Because i don't want Tenzin to leave me for Lin and her children" she said the last part in disgust.

The man just shrugged. "As long as i get paid..."

"You will. Now hide somewhere and do your job" Pema left the restroom.

* * *

 **New chapter done! Please tell me what you think, give a review. Or if you have a idea you want to share. Or something you want to be in this story. I could use some :-P**

 **Could you also check out my other story? Sisterly love. In which Lin and Su try to keep their relationship a secret. It's rated M for smut ;-)**

 **Anyway see ya soon!**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**JustAGirlInACoffeeShop** **: yeah i know i have a big imagination. But i really don't like Pema. At least i'm glad you liked it. And i just realized i wrote unkown! Thanks for telling i feel like such a stupid *walks away in shame*. I'm changing it right away!**

* * *

Lin looked around, having a pretty good time...until Tenzin approached her. He smirked and held out his arm. Lin sighed accepting him to pull her to the dancefloor.

"Only because i know i can't walk away from it" Lin pouted. Tenzin chuckled. "You indeed can't walk away from it"

His hands snuck around her waist as Lin held his shoulders. "We can't stay too close ok..." Lin wispered as a reminder. "Yeah..." Tenzin was abviously annoyed with that but they didn't have a choice.

"Have i already told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"And you know i hate talking about this!" Lin said as she looked away. "Yeah...you shouldn't wear it everyday, i would stare at you the whole time" which made Lin blush and Tenzin chuckle.

"It's nice...dancing with you after such a long time."

Lin nodded. "I missed it." She admitted. "Me too..." Tenzin said feeling guilty again. If he didn't leave her, they could've have this fun everyday.

"Lin..i love you" he said soft enough for only her too hear. "Tenzin don't say something like that in here." Lin said looking away. She had to admit to herself that she secretly liked it. But saying something like that in public was a big 'no' to her.

"Why?" he asked. He bowed his head a little, forcing her too look at her. "Lin". "Because we're in a public place. And your wife is here. It's feels..." she was looking for the right word. "Weird"

Tenzin chuckled. "It's not weird Lin. It's not weird to say 'i love you' to the woman i love the most in this world."

Lin's eyes shined. _did he mean that..._

"really?" she wispered. "After all these years, i still love you so much"

Lin smiled. "i love you too" she finally said back. They didn't say anything else but danced. People thought it were just two old friend having fun but Lin and Tenzin knew better.

* * *

Jade was alone in the restroom, fixing her hair a bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. She suddenly saw a guy. She gasped as she turned around.

"He-hello..." she muttered. "This is the ladies restroom"

"Oh i'v noticed" he said casually. Jade raised a brow. "What are you doing here then?"

The man said nothing. Instead he hit her on the back her head as hard as he could and she fell unconsious. Jade lay on the floor. The guy tied her hands together and put her in the closet.

"One down. One more to go."

* * *

Haru went to get a drink after dancing.

"Has anyone seen Jade? She's been gone for fifteen minutes" Bolin asked. Lin and Tenzin later joined.

"I'll go look, i wanted to go to the restroom anyway" Asami said as she stood up. "What happen-" Lin was about to ask but suddenly...the lights fell out? But how?

"What the hell!" Lin said. "Why are all the lights turned off?" Tenzin said. You could barely see anything it was too dark.

People around gasped or got annoyed. "What the-" the lights back on.

"The hell?" Lin looked around. "That was weird..." Lin said. "Yeah...probably some kid who wanted to play around" Tenzin said. Lin just nodded.

"I'm starting to get a little worried...i'll go check the restroom" Lin said getting up. '"And where's Haru?"

"Oh no not him too..." Tenzin said. "I'll go look for him"

* * *

Asami went inside. "Jade? Hello?" no sigh. "Where is she?" all the toilets were empty when she checked.

"Asami?" Lin came inside. "She isn't here" Asami told her. "But...she wouldn't just leave-" a loud bang was heard from the closet. Lin got in fighting stance as she opened the door slowly.

She gasped as she saw Jade tied with tape covering her mouth. Carefully she peeled the tape from her mouth. Asami untied her hands.

"Jade? Jade?" Lin stroked her cheek. One eye slowly shot open. She met the gaze of her mother's face and went back to reality quickly.

"Oh damn...my head" Lin sighed in relief. "What happend?" she asked.

"I...i went to the restroom and suddenly a guy knocked me unconsious. He hit me on the back pretty good" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm glad you're ok" as she patted her daughter's head. Jade sighed before responding. "Of course i am"

Asami smiled at the scene in front of her. You don't see the chief of police being all warm heartly with her daughter every day.

"Let's go" as she helped her up. Jade sighed. "Who would do this..."

Lin shook her head. "We'll find the bastard who did this" Lin said. "And Haru is also gone..."

"Oh no... That guy already has him i think" Jade sighed. "We'll find him" Lin said.

* * *

Haru had no idea where he was but if he had to fight, he would. He shot a air blast making the guy fall over. The guy, who was a earthbender, bended the floor underneath Haru, making him stumble.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from my family!" he yelled. He didn't respond but just attacked. "A earth disk hit his stomach making him fall back. "Damn it!"

When he was about to attack again, the door swung open.

"Tenzin?" Haru looked suprised. Tenzin blew the earth disk away that was about to hit Haru. Haru quickly got up kicking the man in his face. Tenzin air punched him making him fall back.

"Tenzin?" Tenzin looked at Haru, approaching him. "Are you ok?" he looked worried. His hands taking a hold of his shoulders. "I-i'm fine"

He looked back at the guy on the ground. He turned back to Tenzin. "Thank you" he smiled. For the first time...he actually thought Tenzin ain't a prick.

Well it at least was a step...

* * *

 **a little shitty chapter i'm sorry for that. But could you guys help me with some ideas? I have a kinda a writersblock and it really sucks!**

 **But i for now i hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Haru what happend?" a worried Lin rushed to his side as she saw his arm which had a bruise from the fight before. He and Tenzin came back from the previous room and found the others.

"When the lights turned out there i got pulled in a room. I don't know what the hell was happening but it was kinda freaky" he admitted.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok? Ar-" Lin's protective mother side got cut of by Haru. He held up his hand. "Seriously mom. I'm ok" he laughed. Of course he is. Tough like his mom.

Lin just sighed but them smiled. "Sorry... You and Jade just scared me" Lin said. "Well don't worry about it mom. We're both fine"

Tenzin couldn't help it and smiled at this. He thought that she was a amazing mother. Taking care of her children, looking out for them.

He had never seen her this overprotective and worried. He thought it was...cute? Seriously?! The chief and cute? Does that fit? Well, Tenzin seems to think that.

"Actually...Tenzin really helped me out" Tenzin's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "I felt kinda dizzy because the guy first hit me on the back of my head. Tenzin being there was a big help"

"Really?" Lin smiled at him. "Well...of course i would"ve helped" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait. What happend to the guy who attacked you?" Mako asked. "He jumped out the window before we even had the change to see who he was and what he wanted" Haru explained.

"We called the police. They're investegating the place" Asami said. Haru sighed. "I'm getting my jacket" as he walked off, Asami following him.

"I'm so glad you're ok..." Asami held him tightly. Her face buried in his chest. "I really thought something bad would happen" she wispered.

"Hey, don't be like this" As he held her, stroking her hair. "Nothing happend and nothing will happen ok"

As he held her, he thought back about all those girls he used to date. They didn't really _love_ him. All they saw was his good looks.

He realized he was so lucky to have her. She's worried about him, cares about him. She actually loves him.

"I love you Asami" He just had to say that. "I love you too..." Asami smiled.

* * *

"Jade? Gosh i was so worried about you" Bolin went to embrace his girlfriend. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"What happend?" he asked as he stroked her hair. "I'm fine..." she mumbled out. "That doesn't sound like fine" as he held her tightly.

"When i went to the restroom. Someone, a guy, appeard out of nowhere and hit me unconsious. He hid me in the closet"

"What! Who would do something like that! Just wait until i know who did this" Bolin said.

"I don't know what has happened lately but...someone really hates us" She sadly looked down. "No one hates you or Haru"

She had to admit to herself, this was scary. Somone almost trying to kipnap and kill you. She thought back about that guy who tried to touch her.

Should she tell him? Only Korra knew about it so far. And Korra was right. She at least needs to tell someone.

"Bolin?" she asked shakely. "Mmm?" Bolin looked at her. "I have to tell you something, ehh..." She started.

"Jade?" Bolin questioned. He held her by the shoulders. Jade sighed. "Do you remember when your arm got hurt during the match?"

"Yes" Bolin said quickly, wanting her to tell what's wrong. "i walked back home. Alone.." Bolin looked at het for a moment until he realized it. She went outside, in the dark, _alone._

"Jade what happened that night" he almost forced her. "Some guy pushed me in a street trying to touch me" she said quickly as she covered her mouth.

"Wh-what?" Bolin looked eyes widened. Jade sighed. "I-it's true..." "D-Did he?.."

"No no no! Pushed him away and hit him before i ran off" Jade looked down. "What. I-i can't believe it! It's my fault. I never should've let you leave alone" His face written with fear.

"No Bolin. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault ok" Jade tried. "I swear if i find out who did this" Bolin got slightly angry.

"I'll protect you no matter what..." Bolin said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks. I love you" Jade wispered. "I love you too" Bolin said back.

* * *

"I hope it's save to go home...who knows the attacker will be there" Lin said. "We need a other place to stay?" Haru questioned.

"I think just for now. A safe place" Lin said. "Maybe it's for the best if people don't know where we are"

"Yeah...we should get stuff at home" Haru said. "Yeah but not too much. We'll be gone for maybe a few weeks, until we figure out what this is"

They both nodded. "Lin" Lin turned to see Tenzin standing there. "Do you have a moment?" he asked. "Sure" Lin responed. The twins went to the others and left the two alone.

"You're not staying at your place? I overheard" Tenzin asked. "No i don't think it's a good idea. I want them to be in a safe place."

"I can totally understand that. But my question is... Do the three of you want to stay in air temple island?"

Lin's eyes widened. "What? Air temple island? I-i don't know Tenzin" Lin looked away. "Lin please. I want you and the twins to be safe." Lin looked back at him.

"You have to admit that air temple island is the safest place here" Tenzin said. It is true.

"I guess so" Lin gave in. "You're right. But i first have to ask Haru and Jade" Tenzin nodded. "For now we have to get some of out stuff" Lin said.

They were in a room where no one could see them. Tenzin took this oppertunity to kiss her. A quick peck. "Tenzin!" Lin scolded him slightly.

"Don't just do that here" She wispered. Tenzin just smiled and kissed her again. This time holding the back of her head so she couldn't pull away.

They pulled away, panting. "Tenzin..." Lin said. Tenzin just smirked. "Let's go". "You're insane" Lin mumbled as they walked out.

* * *

"It not for long, you guys!" Lin put her hands on her hips. "Air temple island is a pretty safe place."

"Yeah. But it's weird. Being there with Pema" Haru said. "Yeah i don't like her!" Jade agreed.

They were at home, packing some of their stuff. "But what other options do we have? I think it's better to stay at a friends home then some hotel"

"And Tenzin saved your ass Haru. And you and Tenzin were having such a good conversation while dancing" Lin looked at them.

"Actually. Why the hell not" Jade said. Haru sighed. "I hate too say this but he did safe my ass out there"

"Ok then!" Lin smiled. "Air temple island it is!"

* * *

 **Everyone! First of all, a happy new year! A little late but ok:-)**

 **Here's another chapter! Tell me what you think of it or if you have a fun, awsome idea to add to this.**

 **And here's next thing. Well school is back again (fuck my life) and i'm not sure when i'll update again(fuck my life again)**

 **I won't take aaaages but maybe a week or 2. But i'll see you soon than!**

 **Byeee!**


	19. Chapter 19

Their stuff was packed. They quickly changed in their normal clothes as Lin called Tenzin. "Hello?"

 _"Lin! Have you thought about what i said?"_ you could hear Tenzin speak on the other side.

She chuckled at bit. "Yeah, i've asked the twins and they're ok with it. Actually they told me they can't wait to beat you with the airgates again" she teased a little at the end. But it was true what she said.

 _"w-what? Th-they didn't beat me...ok maybe they did but anyway!"_ he said quickly. _"I'm glad you're coming to air temple island! I'll be there to pick you up with Oogie in a minut!"_

"Oh no, Tenzin! You don't have to do that. You're already kind enough to let us stay-"

 _"I'll he right there just wait!"_ as he hung up before she could say something else to change his mind. Lin sighed. _Looks like we already have a ride._

"Oh no, Tenzin! You don't have to do that for _me!"_ her face written with horror as she saw Haru and Jade standing behind.

Haru did his girly, flirting imitation. He always did that to sound like his mom or Jade. But it always annoyed Lin because...

"I don't talk like that!" Lin screamed.

"Yeah you're already kind enough to let us stay" Jade added, joining Haru. "S-shut up!"

"Oh sureeeee..." Jade smirked. Lin sighed. "Done with packing your stuff?" they nodded. "Ok then. Tenzin will be here soon to pick us up."

"So i want you two to be normal" Lin looked at them. Jade huffed. "I am normal! Haru is the crazy one!"

"Oh no. You're the one who was born insane" Haru pointed out. Jade smacked the back of his head. "At least i'm mom's favorite" she mumbled.

Haru laughed. "Sureeee... i am mom's favorite."

"No you're not"

"Yes i am"

"No you're not"

"Yes i am"

"Mom!" they yelled at usion. "Who's your favorite?". Lin stood there dumbfounded. "There are no favorites here! Geez, you two sound like you're 10 again. Start acting like adults!"

"Yeah Jade..." Haru crossed his arms as he held his head high.

"Oh shut up..."

* * *

They finally arrived at air temple island. Haru and Jade were quiet the whole ride. Just pouted, crossing their arms while looking away. Tenzin and Lin just talked.

They got welcomed by Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and Pema and the children. "Hey guys!" Korra shouted as they landed.

Jade and Haru jumped off the sky bison using airbending. "Hey!"

"Awsome you guys are staying the night!" Korra smiled.

"Yeah we'll have a great time here" Haru smiled. "Let me show you your room" a air acolyte came to grab their suitcase.

"Are you going to tell me why Haru and Jade are angry?" Tenzin wispered so no one could hear.

"Spirits this is so stupid" Lin face palmed her head. "Come on! Tell me" Tenzin said curiously. "They asked me who my favorite was."

"Really?" Tenzin chuckled. "Yes. They really need to act like adult. Not 10 year old kids"

It was was quiet but then they both laughed. "Just wait. They're going to continue inside"

They didn't notice the jealous look they got from Pema.

* * *

"We were just about to have dinner" Tenzin exclaimed. They sat down around the table. Bolin took a seat next to Jade as Haru sat down next to Asami. He gave her a quick wink before sitting down.

Making Asami blush slightly.

Haru and Jade had a moment that they glared at each other. But then quickly looked away, both huffing. This made everyone around the table look at them.

"Are...you two ok?..." Tenzin asked slowly. "Yes" they both answered. They glared again. "Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Jade just can't accept it that i'm mom's favorite" Haru said casually. "That's because you aren't. I am. Right mom?" turning to Lin.

Lin just sighed as she kept eating. "Come on! She broke your favorite vase!". "What!-" Jade was about to say but got unteruppted by Lin.

"But i thought you broke it" pointing with her eating sticks towards Haru. "What! You know the youngest always blames the oldest!"

"You guys were like 7 when it happend start acting like adult-"

"2 minutes! Only 2 minutes! It doesn't make you older" Jade pointed out. "Yes it does" Haru smirked. "You're annoying!"

"No you're annoying!"

"You're both annoying!" Lin interupted as everyone around them laughed uncontrollably. "Tenzin do you actually believe they're 20? They act like 10 years old" Lin rubbed her temples.

"If you just said who's your favorite..." Jade mumbled. But Lin could hear it clearly. "Both. Ok? Both!"

"You can only choose one" Haru pointed out. "Why do you guys take things like this so serious?" Lin sighed. "Because we need to know"

"I'm not gonna choose you both are my favorite" Lin sighed again. "They're like Bumi" Tenzin said. Making them laugh.

"You two fight over the smallest things" Korra still laughed. "Every. Small. Thing! I mean it!" Lin stated. "Like what?" Bolin asked curiously.

"They always fight who goes in the bathroom first. Or when they listen to the radio and can't agree what they'll listen"

"And when we were little, Jade scratched people" Haru said. He showed his arm that had a small scar.

"Yeah Jade did that a lot" Lin admitted. "Ok maybe that is true..." Jade said. Haru chuckled. "No shit. You have claws"

Jade huffed.

"And they wrestle"

"Really? Who always wins?" Asami asked teasily. "I do!" Haru and Jade yelled in usion, making them glare at each other again.

"Stop lying. I always win"

"Actually i always win." Lin said, making everyone look at her. "I always seperate them. And then i scold them. So i win" Lin smirked, waiting for their reaction.

"Wh-whatt? But-but that's not fair" Haru eyes widened. Asami laughed as he patted his back. Jade just pouted and looked down. Bolin rubbed her shoulder.

"See." Lin held up her arm "Mom power wins!" everyone laughed again.

* * *

 **So this fic is a kinda based on my real life :-D.**

 **I have two brothers and a sister and we always fight about this shit. Even if they're already adults. Some things just don't change. And my mom always says that she loves all of us.**

 **And it's true, i once broke my mom's vase. And we wrestle! A lot. And when i was little i scratched people. So i mixed it all together and here you have sibling rivalry based on my life:-P**

 **Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Byeee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 already?! Yay! Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites!（＾∇＾）**

 **Guest Thank youu! Such a nice review makes me happy! I'm so glad you like my story :-D. And i don't always update in time. It sometimes takes a week or 2 :-).**

 **Other Guest: YAAAAS. i'm glad you like it thank you!**

* * *

 _Spirits... I wish i could see how Lin raised them..._ Tenzin thought to himself. "Well, i think i'm heading heading to bed" Korra yawned as she stood up. Mako also left.

Pema went to bring the children in bed. "I'm going too" Asami said. "Yeah. Me too..." They both walked off. "Don't get any ideas!" Lin yelled teasily after them.

Asami turned in a dark shade of red as she stuttered. "N-no eh...". "Mom!" Haru yelled as he ran to his room, pulling Asami with him.

"That was amazing!" Jade laughed uncontrollably, clutching her stomach. "Well...i'm leaving too" Jade said when she calmed down. "Goodnight" Bolin also left.

When they were gone, Tenzin turned to Lin. "I find it suspiciously, they left at the same momemt who knows-"

He got interrupted by Lin's laughter. "Really Tenzin?"Tenzin just pouted. "Don't worry will ya? You know Bolin wouldn't do something like that. He's too...Bolin for that"

"If you know what i mean" Lin added. Tenzin thought for a second. "I guess you're right" he sighed. "Of course i'm right" Making Tenzin chuckle.

Suddenly, Lin pulled out a photopraph. Tenzin raised a brow, wanting to know what's on it. Lin looked at it for a second before handing it to Tenzin, not saying a word.

Tenzin took the photograph as he studied it. In less than a second a smile appeard on his face. "Wow..." was all he said.

It was a picture of Lin laying on a bed, holding two babies. "It was after i gave birth" Lin explained. "About a hour or so. They fell asleep...so peacefully. Haru was wrapped in the blue blanket. Jade in the green one"

It was quiet for a moment. "You can definatly see that, that is me after giving birth." Lin joked. Lin's hair was loose and a little messy. A few hair strings hanging over her face

She looked somewhat exhausted. Her cheeks flushed. She smiled at the camera.

Tenzin's hand gripped Lin's. "No. You're beautiful. You, Haru and Jade. Just beautiful" Lin smiled at his comment. "Thank you..."

A silent tear ran down Tenzin's face. Lin wiped it away with her sleeve. "Sorry" he mumbled as he chuckled slightly. "That's ok. I always get like that when i look at this. Or the other photo's"

"Keep it" Tenzin looked at her."are you sure?" Tenzin questioned. "Of course. So you at least have something that reminds you of them"

"I wish i was there" Tenzin suddenly said. "What?" Lin raised a brow. "I just realize how badly i wanted to be there. At that moment. Holding your hand. Telling you that it'll be fine, that you'll do it fine"

"It wasn't easy doing it" Lin admitted. "I swear it felt like my body splitting in two" Lin chuckled. "I don't think you would like to hear the screams that came out of me"

"Even the screams". "Really? You must be crazy" Lin shook her head. Tenzin laughed. "Was it that bad?"

"The whole Eartkingdom could hear me, Tenzin" Lin laughed too. "But yeah...it hurt like shit".

"At first i thought 'i can't do this', but there was my mom, Katara and Kya to tell me that i can" Lin smiled.

"You're so strong Lin. That you just did it... Even when i just left you to do it all by yourself. That i just wasn't there..."

"Don't worry about that now ok?" Lin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're already helping enough being here for them now" Tenzin smiled at what she said.

"For us. You're already helping enough being here for _us"_ Lin corrected, making Tenzin smile even brighter.

He just couldn't control himself and pulled her in a tight hug. He held her to close and tightly that she couldn't her out fo his grip.

"Tenzin, what if someone walks in?" Lin wispered. But still hugged him back. "Nobody will".

"Spirits i love you..." Tenzin wispered.

* * *

 **Not much happening in this chapter. But i thought it would be nice Tenzin and Lin having a moment. I thought it would be emotional for them talking about Lin giving birth even when Tenzin wasn't there.**

 **Anyway hope you liked it!**

 **Byeee!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH OMG IM HAPPYYYY OMG AHHH!* I JUST ORDERED THE LIN BEIFONG HOODIE AND CANT FREAKING WAIT! Omg ok...ok omg... Seriously guys you should check out coyote pop clothing!**

 **I don't know for how long they'll sell this but be quick before you're too late! I think they'll sell it for a week or 2 so if you want a hoodie be quick!**

 **Anyway, new chapter here!**

* * *

"Yay uncle Bumi is here!" Ikki cheered as she waved at the boat. Lin elbowed Tenzin slightly, making him look at her. "You would think the children act all excited but then you have Haru and Jade"

Tenzin looked at the two, making him chuckle. Just like Ikki, they were cheering loudly like children. Lin shook her head as she smiled.

"WOOHOOOO!" You could hear Bumi as he arrived. "Crazy as always"Jade said. "Great. Now i have to entertain him" Tenzin face palmed.

"Awh come on Tenzin. It can't be that bad" Jade laughed slightly. Tenzin just groaned when his brother approached her, hitting him on the back as he grinned.

"Hello litle brother!" he yelled. "Hello Bumi" Tenzin greeted. Bumi then went to hug the children. "Hey kids!"

"Uncle Bumi!" when he pulled back he saw Haru and Jade.

"Hey twins- EH?! What are you doing here?!-" he looked over at Lin who shook her head as she smiled. He looked back at Tenzin.

And back at the twins. "How amazing!" He hugged them both. "I'm so happy you're here uncle" Haru said. "Yeah we really missed you" Jade said.

"I missed you two too" He said. When he walked over to Lin he hugged her tightly. "So Tenzin knows" he wispered. "Uh-huh"

"Amazing" he pulled back.

* * *

 _a hour later..._

Jade tackled Haru. "Admit it!". "Never!" As he kicked her off of him. "Stop being so wild!" Lin yelled at them. Of course they didn't listen and hit each other again.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Bumi poked Lin. "I have seriously no idea" Lin scratched her head.

Just when Jade was about to hit her brother in the face with her fist, Ikki started ask questions. "Why are guys fighting?"

"She's jealous that i'm betting with the airgates" Haru held up his chin. "No! He just won't admit that i'm better."

"That's what this is about?! You two- agh! Seriously..." Lin face palmed. ""You guys are crazy!" she managed to say.

"Ok can we continue?" Jade put her hands on her hips. "Wha- why?! Agh! Ok continue..." it's not like they would listen anyway...

"They haven't changed a bit" Bumi smiled."i know... I keep telling them to grow up and everything. But secretly, i want them to stay small and be my little babies"

"Before you know it they're married. And moved out of the house" Lin shook her head. "What can i say" Bumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "They really do grow up"

Lin sighed. "Yeah..."

"But don't forget, they're you little kids and it stays that way" Lin smiled. "Yes you're right"

"Ok ok...i'm tired" Haru panted as he held out his hand. "Ha! You don't last long i see" Jade smirked. "Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Dumbass!"

"Evil witch!"

"Fatass!"

"I'm not fat!" Haru put his hand on his heart, looking somewhat hurt. You could hear Asami laugh. Haru looked at her.

"Asami! Come on don't laugh. Now it looks like Jade won"

"I-i'm sorry Haru hahah- but who wouldn't laugh haa-" she tried to calm down a bit. Haru just pouted. "You know, it is true" Lin wispered to Tenzin.

"What? All i see is abs" Tenzin looked confused. "Yes but when he was a baby" Lin started to chuckle. "He was fat. It was so adorable. So small and i would always pinch his skin. He would laugh when i did that."

"Awh and now you try to remind him about that?" Tenzin chuckled. Lin nodded her head. "But things get out of hand, i should help him"

"Hey guys!" Lin shouted, making everyone look at Lin. "Jade was also fat when she was a baby!" now everyone looked at her. "Mom!" her head turned red.

"HAHA! See! I'm not the only one! HA!" Haru poked Jade's belly. Jade swatted his hand away. Lin just chukled at the two.

"Well...i should go to the station now." Lin said. "Will you be back before dinner?" Tenzin asked. "Yes. And eh...i have a suprise after dinner" Lin smirked.

Tenzin raised a brow. "Huh?"

"You all will see tonight" Lin chuckled. "What? Come on tell me!"

"Have to leave. Bye!" Lin waved her hand as she left. "Kids! 'i'm going!" she shouted. "Bye! They shouted back as they continued fighting.

Lin made her way to the ferry, she smirked to herself. _they're not gonna like this..._

* * *

 **Yaaaas! So...next chapter...what is Lin planning?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**natalijaceh2002: awh thank youu! You really make me happy with that review** **（⌒▽⌒）**

 **Guest: NOOOO! Don't faint now! You still have to read this chapter! Hehe...**

 **Soo...i have a question... Would you guys like it if i write smut in this story? Please tell me!**

* * *

They were done with dinner. Lin came back with several films. Tenzin raised a brow. "Are those...films?". Lin nodded as she smirked. "Tenzin, could you set up your projector?"

They didn't notice the looks from Haru and Jade gave her, written with horror. Jade swallowed thickly. "What kind of films?"

"Let's find out in the living room" Lin smiled. With that, they moved to the living room. Tenzin had already set up the projector.

"You'll like this" Lin wispered in Tenzin's ear. Tenzin looked at her suspiciously.

Bumi looked at the title. He started grinning. "I can't believe it! Hurry start it"

They waited patiently. Then the it finally started.

Jade covered her face. "Noo!"

"I'm dying" Haru held his hair as he looked down. On the film was Haru and Jade. "They were 5 in this one"

 _Haru pulled Jade's hair making Jade cry and yell. "Mommy!"_

"Kya was filming it". "What did we do to deserve this" Haru fake cried. Asami who sat next to him, chuckled as she patted his back.

 _"Haru!" Lin picked Jade up as she tried to sooth her._

Lin's hair wasn't completly gray then. "Looking good Linny" Bumi commented. Lin turned red making everyone laugh. "I-i totally forgat...i also show up..." Now it was the twins turn to smirk.

"Well...let's pick something else!" She quickly tried to move. Only finding herself being stopped by the twins, pulling her down on the couch. "If we have to suffer-" Haru started.

"You'll suffer too" Jade finished. Lin looked at Tenzin who was paying fully attention to the film.

 _"Haru that wasn't nice" Lin told him. Haru looked up with his big eyes. "Sawry..." he looked down sadly._

"Spirits so adorable" Asami wispered. "Wha-n-no i'm no- nevermind" He sighed when he saw Asami focusing on the film.

 _Lin turned to Jade. "You ok sweetie?" Jade nodded as she wiped away the tears. Lin kissed the top her head._

"Awh" you could hear the living room.

 _"now i want both of you to play nicely" she put Jade down. "Ok?" The twins nodded furiously. Lin walked closely to the camera. She held up her arm. "Parenting skills" she wispered and walked off. You could hear her Kya, Katara and Toph laughing in the background._

"ok next one..." Lin quickly got up. "Wait let me pick out one!" Bumi grinned. "I was there in this one. Oh this was hilarious"

"What?" Lin asked. Bumi ignored her he just started the film.

 _"Hey Linny! Look at the camera" Bumi's voice. Lin looked at the camera. Katara sat next to her. "Bumi why are you filming?" Lin asked._

 _"Oh i-" he got interrupted by a loud scream. Lin's eyes widened. Soon Haru ran to his mom. Crying hysterical._

 _"Haru! What's wrong?" Lin panicked. Picking him up as she held him tightly. "What's wrong?" she asked again._

 _Jade came in the picture trying too look so innocent as she could. "M-mouth burn- peper!" he started crying even more. Lin gasped loudly as she stood op with Haru still in his arms._

 _Fastly she walked to the kitchen to wash his mouth with water._

 _"Oh no" you could hear Katara say. "Jade?" Katara looked at her as she crossed her arms. "Come here sweetie" slowly Jade made her way to her grandma._

 _"Do you know what happened with Haru?" she asked as she put Jade on her lap. Jade shook her head. But katara knew better_

"Liar!" Haru shouted at the screen. "When will you let this moment go? We were kids..."

"Never" Haru crossed his arms. "It was really hot you know. The peper. Jade was such a meanie back then"

"Did you put peper in his food?" Bolin asked Jade. "No... Actually... I made fun of him, that he couldn't handle it"

"And look! He's so ugly when he cries!" Jade laughed. Haru narrowed his eyes. He got up. Earning a curious look from them. "My turn" he smirked as he put up another film.

 _"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Jade clutched to her mother's leg, holding it tightly. "You love me right?" She asked as the tears ran down her face._

 _Lin was dumbfounded by this question. "Wha-what? Of course i do. Why are you crying sweetheart?" Lin looked almost shocked as she picked her up._

"They seriously gave me heart attack" Lin shook her head. "Really what happened?" Tenzin asked. "Keep watching" Lin said.

 _Haru showed up as he laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. "I-i was ju-just ki-kidding Jade! Hahahah!" he lay on the ground from laughing._

 _"It not funny!" as she buried her face in her mother's neck, crying her eyes out. Her hands clutching her shirt tightly. Lin softly patted her back. She gave Haru a angry look._

 _"What did you do this time Haru?" she asked him. "I-i was just kidding! I-"_

 _"I told her she was adopted! Hahaha"_

Haru clutched his stomach as he leaned against Jade. "Hahaha! Ad-adopted! That was amazing! You c-cried for so long!" He laughed. Everyone around him started to laugh too.

"That was so mean of you! Seriously!" Jade pushed him away. Bolin grinned as he pinched Jade's cheek. "That's so cute" Jade just pouted.

The next one..."nooo...not that one" Lin whined. "Come on it isn't that bad" Bumi smiled. "Yes it is!" Lin crossed her arms. "You were pregnant not fat"

 _"The baby-babies kicked!" A excited Lin looked at her belly as she held it. "Oh my-" Katara put a hand on her belly. Soon she could feel a kick. Her eyes were teary._

"Damn...i was huge" Lin chuckled. "Of course not, Lin!" Korra smiled. "At least it's all gone now" Haru poked her stomach.

"No baby fat at all!". "Thanks to work and training!" Lin smiled. Lin looked at Tenzin. He looked so...emotional. He missed this moment in his life. And now he looks at it on a film.

"Well, i think i'm heading to bed" Lin yawned. "Yeah me too" Jade got up. Soon everyone left to go to bed. Lin put the projector back, Tenzin helped her.

When they were done, Tenzin pulled her in a tight embrace. "Best. Suprise. Ever" He wispered in her ear. Lin patted his back. "I thought you might want to see this" Lin smiled.

"Seeing them like this...when they were little. It's just beatifull" he buried his face in her neck. "And in the last one, where you were showing-"

"I was fat huh?" Lin chuckled. "No. It was beautifull. I still can't believe i missed that moment"

"You at least will have your moment with them now. That's what matters now" Tenzin smiled as he kissed her shoulder. He pulled back.

He looked around, making sure no one was there. He gave her a quick peck making Lin gasp. "Tenzin!"

Tenzin just chuckled.

"Spirits, i love you so much"

* * *

 **Feeeeeelssss...feeelss...**

 **The Linzin feels** **~(￣▽￣)~**

 **Haha so about this chapter. When i was little i once ate pepper. I didn't know it was THAT hot. I cried like a bitch. And my dad had to wash my mouth lol.**

 **My brother once told me i was adopted. But i didn't believe it. And yeah we used to fight a lot. I pulled my sisters hair lol.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Should i write smut in this story?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Byee**


	23. Chapter 23

**Changed rating to M. Cause heheeh...smut.**

 **Hii! Could you guys check out my story? It's named Teenage Life. Of course about Lin being a troubled teenager. Please give it a shot? And leave a review, follow or fave? I'd really like that!**

 **Brenna: TY for the review! Glad you liked it!**

 **Naty223: such a nice review thank you so much! And i'm also glad you like my other stories!**

* * *

"It was nice to spend the day in the city, Haru" Asami smiled as she held Haru's hand. "Ah well, sometimes i just want to spend some time alone with you" Haru said honest making Asami smile of course.

"But do you want to go back to air temple now?" Haru asked. "What time is it?" Asami asked him.

"Almost 9 o'clock"

"Mm...actually. Can we first go to my place. I need to pick out some fresh clothes and other stuff" Haru nodded. "Sure"

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Asami's place. She opened the door and they walked inside. "Wait here in the living room. I'll be back soon" she smiled. And with that he sat down on the couch.

He looked around. Twirling his tumbs. Bouncing a knee up and down.

 _10 minutes later_

Haru sighed. Woman...what else did you expect. "Haru!" Asami shouted. "Yes?!" he shouted back. "Could you come here for a sec?"

Haru got up, wondering what's wrong. He opened the door of her bedroom.

His jaw LITTERLY dropped on the floor. His eyes bulged out. His heart raced out his chest. His cheeks flushed at the sight in front of him.

There was Asami. Sitting on the edge of her king sized bed. Her legs were crossed. She wore matching red lingerie as she smiled at him, trying to look as innocent as she could. Her hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" Asami chuckled when she saw his reaction. She chuckled even more when he didn't gave a reaction but just stared at her.

Haru finally picked himself up and finally gave her a smirk and approached her. Before he could do anything, Asami already stood up and gave him a deep kiss.

She helped him out of his clothes quickly. When he was only left in underwear, Asami pushed him down on the bed. "I'm in charge" was all she said.

Haru smiled. Asami straddled him, grinding her hips against his. Haru's hands tightly squeezed her hips. "Beautifull..." was all he could mutter out.

Asami smiled. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss and went down to buisness. She teasily removed his underwear. His member sprung free.

Asami's hand gently wrapped around it. He swallowed thickly when she began to stroke him. Slowly she picked up pace. Her head dipped down. She teasily sucked on the tip, swirling her tongue around it.

Her eyes didn't leave him. Slowly she took his length in her mouth. She stayed like this for a few second and pulled back. Haru let out the breath he had held in.

He groaned when she teasily licked the side of his member. Her head pulled back and she kept stroking his member.

She leaned down and peppered his chest with kisses. Slowly trailing down his strong build body. She pulled back again. "Ah! Tease" he mumbled making her chuckled.

Asami removed her panties and bra, trowing it aside. She grabbed his member. She rubbed the tip against herself so they were both moaning.

She slowly slid down. She put her hands on his chest. Once she had his full length, she started to move up and down. With every trust she picked up pace. Both their faces flushed.

"Ah-yes-Haru..." Asami moaned breathless. Haru groaned. He loved it when Asami called his name out like that. "Fuck Asami!"

His hand slid in between them. Asami moaned uncontrollably when he started to rub her clit. Asami picked up pace.

Their bodies glinstered with sweat. Asami picked up pace. Haru helped her by grinding his hips. Soon Asami was pushed over the edge, followed by Haru.

They were both breathless. Asami's body collapsed on top of Haru. Haru's arms wrapped around her.

They stayed like this for a moment to calm down.

When Haru was finally able to talk he said "spirits... I love it when you're in charge" Asami smiled. "Me too" her hands rubbed his chest.

"Well, we should go now" Asami said. Haru held her tightly so she couldn't get out of his grip. "Ssh...let's stay like this for a while" he rubbed her back.

"Mmm..sure" Asami closed her eyes.

* * *

A gasp was heard when she got pushed against the wall. "Tenzin~"

Lin closed her eyes. He pulled her in for a passionatly kiss. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up. Making Lin gasp again. And lock her legs around his waist.

"N-not here Tenzin..." Lin blushed. "This is your room. No one comes in" And returned kissing her. Lin bit back a moan when he peppered her colarbone with kisses.

"Ah~" she purred when he bit her weak spot. He only smirked when he found it. He loved it when he could affect the serious metalbender like this.

Lin bit her lip. Tenzin pulled back and saw this. "Spirits, you look sexy like that..."

Lin blushed. She hadn't hear him talking like that for such a long time. He pulled her in a kiss. His tongue ran over her teeth. Making Lin open her mouth.

Their tongues danced together. They stayed like this for a moment.

Lin then pulled back. "We...should go..." she said breathless. "Before we look suspicious..."

Tenzin nodded but still smirked. He gave her a last peck and put her down. "Love you" he kissed her cheek.

Lin blushed again. "Love you too..."

* * *

 **nanannana...BATMAN! Ok lolz sorry. Heheh...**

 **What do ya think of this chapter? Tellmeee!**

 **Thanks for reading and byee!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hii guys!**

 **Could you check out my other story? Teenage life. About Lin being a troubled teen of course.**

 **And also...sisterly love. Pairing Sulin!**

 **Please check em out? Thank you!**

 **Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

"Holy spirits help!" Jade screamed as she climbed on the kitchen counter. Her mom was at work. Pema is doing chores. The children were playing outside.

As fast as they could, Haru and Tenzin ran to the kitchen. "Jade?!" they yelled in usion, throwing the door open, both standing in positions and ready to attack.

They looked serious as they looked around, looking for a attacker. Haru raised a brow when he saw no one but Jade sitting on the kitchen counter. Her face was full with shock and horror.

"Jade, what happened!" Tenzin asked worriedly. "Kill it! Please!" she looked like she was about cry. "What?-"

"There! There! It's walking! Oh spirits help me" she pointed at something with her finger. Confused both men followed her finger as they looked down.

To Jade's suprise they started laughing loudly. "Stop laughing! this is serious buisness! Kill that-that monster!" she screamed as she looked offended.

Haru shook his head walked to the tiny black spot on the floor. Bending down as he grabbed a spider's leg between his wise finger and thumb. "Look what we have here..." he smugly grinned.

"I told you to kill it! Not play with it!" Jade screamed as she looked angry. Just to tease her, he held the spider in front of her face. "Are you that scared that you even call it monster" he grinned.

Jade screamed even louder and pushed Haru away. She stood behind Tenzin for her protecting, clutching his clothes from behind as she begged. "Kill it kill it kill it!"

Tenzin chuckled. "I think you've teased your sister enough Haru" Haru smirked. "I don't think i have" Jade groaned. "Tell him to stop this!"

"Geez it's just a spider, Jade!" Haru walked towards the window, opening it. He dropped the spider outside, letting it walk around the island. "You didn't kill it..." Jade mumbled.

She finally let go of Tenzin's clothes as she shyly looked down. "So... You fear of spider?" Tenzin grinned. "Who doesn't? They're like little evil spirits!" Jade pouted.

"Seriously. I thought you were dying when you yelled bloody murder!" Haru trew his hands up. "Well i was almost dying!" Jade shot back.

Haru face palmed while Tenzin shook his head and chuckled. "Ever since she was little she fears spiders."

Jade nodded. "A spider climbed on top of my head, i hate them since then" Jade crossed her arms. "She moved herself so wildly. It looked like she was break dancing" Haru laughed. "Mom had to kill it with her slipper in the end"

"Tch. It wasn't break dancing. I was just running for my life" Jade said looking offened. "You're not a really fast runner then" Haru pointed out. Jade huffed. "At least faster than you!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Oh yeah? Wanna find out? Two full round around this island! Non stop running and no airbending." Haru grinned. Jade narrowed her eyes. "Let's do it!" Tenzin looked at them like they were crazy. 2?! Around the island?! Non stop?!

The two took it outside already. "Tenzin! Join us!" Tenzin heard them shout. He walked outside. "Nah, you two have your fun" he smiled. The two were already in positions.

"What is it Tenzin? Can't you handle a little running?" Jade teased. "Yeah, old-timer" Haru also teased. Tenzin turned red. "Old?! Oh hell no!" he stomped his way to the two, also standing in position.

"I'm not old!" he said.

"Let's go! 3-2-1 GO!" Haru yelled as they started running.

* * *

Lin went to air temple island. She didn't expect this at all.

Three airbenders. Laying on the ground. Breathing their lungs out. "We're dying"

Lin looked confused. "Wha-? What the hell happened?" she raised a brow. "Oldy and stupid couldn't handle that *puff* i won *puff*. So we continued running *puff* till the last one standing *puff*"

"You didn't win!" Jade pointed a finger at him as she then coughed. "Tenzin passed out first. He couldn't handle it since he is old"

"I *puff* am not *puff* old!" Tenzin cleared his troath. Lin laughed at them as she clutched her stomach. "What?" Tenzin asked. "You all are ridicilous!" she shook her head.

"So who really won?"

"I won" the three yelled in usion. Lin shook her head again. "My family is insane" she mumbled. "Hey guys!- what happened?" Korra approached them.

"Running match" Lin said. "They're insane" Lin shook her head. Korra laughed. "I also just finished a air race with the kids"

"Used avatar state to win?" Lin teased. "Yup" Korra grinned. Soon the three children approached them. "Daddy are you dying?!" Meelo jumped on his back.

"Why do you look so tired? Why are the three of you laying on the ground? Why are you red?"

"We did a running match... I won" Haru said, giving Meelo a high five. "Airbending guys always win!" He yelled.

"But anyway, i came to tell that Pema finished dinner". "I think they'll need a moment" Lin pointed at the three airbenders. "I have a idea... The first one at the dinner table wins!" with that Haru stood up running as fast as he could. Jade and Tenzin on the other hand...

"Can't-move" as she tried to stand. "Everything.- hurts..." Tenzin groaned. "Looks like Haru wins" Lin pointed out, making her way inside with Korra and the kids.

* * *

He didn't know what he had done to make her this mad but... Why was she mad again? What did he do? So far he knows...nothing?

"Pema-" she just walked past Tenzin, walking to the bed.

Tenzin raised a brow. "Why are you so angry with me?" he seriously had no clue. Did he do something wrong today?

He meditated. He 'saved' Jade from a spider. He played with the kids. He had a running match with the twins. And Pema was doing chores- oh...

Yeah... Chores. Oh.

"I don't know, why do you think?" She crossed her arms. "I think that _someone_ told me yesterday to help me with the chores"

Tenzin sighed. "Pema, they're just some chores. Ok, i'm sorry i didn't help you today-"

"Yeah, instead you were running around the island like you were Meelo's age" she shook her head. Her hands gripped the blanket, pulling it down.

"I was just spending some time with them" Tenzin reasoned. Pema nodded. "Sure, grow up" she mumbled. She lay in bed and pulled the blanket up.

Tenzin sighed as he lay on the other side. "Pema-" he put his hand on her shoulder only getting it shaken off. She turned so her back faced him. Again he sighed as he also turned with his back facing hers.

"Goodnight then" he mumbled slightly angry, turning off the light on the small cupboard next to him.

He didn't know why she was this angry. He didn't help her with chores for once. Once! It are freaking chores! Why did she make such a big deal of it?

He just wants to spend some time with Haru and Jade. Is that so bad? They finally gave him a chance. A chance to spend time with them. And Pema is ruining that.

* * *

 **hii!**

 **Spiders are like fucking demons and Jade thinks the same way:-D. Of course Haru teases her (so does my sister...)**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading and see ya next time! :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**SORRY. yeah long time hehehe... But here it is!**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **(could you my story'Forgiveness'. And leave a review if i should continue?**

* * *

Jade awoke with a loud yawn. She rolled of the bed, falling on the ground. She groaned. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom. The island has two bathroom. Lin, Haru and Jade share one.

When she tried to open the door...

"Seriously Haru?!" she could hear him laughing loud as the water started to run. She groaned. Annoyed she turned around. She didn't expect to face Tenzin. She gasped.

"Ah! Phoo... Tenzin. You scared me" she chuckled as she tried to look less tired. Tenzin chuckled "sorry for that. Why the big sigh?" he asked.

"My evil, annoying, stupid and less attractive twin brother is in the shower and he knows i always shower around this time" she crossed her arms.

"I'm better looking than you!" she heard him shout from the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the bathroom door.

She got snapped back to reality when she heard Tenzin chuckle. "You can shower in the other bathroom. He suggested. "Oh no that's fine i'll just-"

Tenzin held up his hands. "Just go kid" he smiled. Jade sighed. She smiled back. "Thanks Tenzin. Well than i should get my stuff together" Tenzin nodded and she walked past him.

Before she dissapeard in her room, she turned around. "Tenzin!" Tenzin turned around. "Yes, Jade?" he smiled at her kindly.

"Would you...would you like it to go to the city with me? You know...just spending some time together, get to know each other better and better" she looked at the floor shyly.

But she smiled when he saw him smile brightly in disbelieve. Of course he'd smile, Jade didn't want to know him at first and now she is asking him to go to the city together.

"Yes. Yes, i'd love too" He said. Jade nodded. "Great. Leaving in a hour? I shower fast" Tenzin nodded. "Oh then" she smiled at him and left in the room.

Tenzin turned around. He went to the end of the hall. He turned right and knocked on a door. "Yes?" a woman voice was heard. "It's me, Tenzin"

"Come in"

Tenzin opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him. He smirked at what he saw. She only wore some lingerie. She still had to dress.

He crossed his arms as he looked at her. Lin turned around. "Have you been staring the whole time? Pervert" she said teasily.

"Ah well..." he approached her. He gripped her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned down to give her a long, deep kiss.

Her hands rested on his chest. His hands slowly trailed down to her ass. First he just put his hands on top of it. He then squeezed her ass, tightly. Lin moaned in his mouth.

Lin pulled back. "I have to get dressed" she gave him a last kiss and pulled back out of his grip. She quickly wore her top tank and pants.

"Jade asked me to go to the city, together" It caught Lins attention. She looked at him. "Really?" Tenzin nodded. "That's good" Lin smiled. "I'm glad you two can get along. It makes me...happy"

"It really makes me happy as a mother" Tenzin smiled at what she said. Tenzin grabbed her upperarm and pulled her closer to give her a tight embrace. "How about Haru?" Lin mumbled in his chest.

"Progress. We can talk without...you know...without him glaring at me or angry looks. We can just talk normally"

"Haru is a tough one... But don't worry. I'm sure he'll give you a change soon" Lin pulled back. She gave him a peck. "What are you two going to do in the city?"

"I... Have no idea"

"Mm... I'm sure she'll have some crazy ideas like always". "Mm...we'll see then" as he kissed her again. "Well i should grab my stuff for in the city" Lin smiled. "Ok..." she gave him a last kiss. Tenzin smiled and left the room.

He closed the door behind him. _spirits... i love her so much._

* * *

"Done!" Jade went outside. "54 minutes. Record time!" Tenzin chuckled. "I said bye to everyone...even my evil twin brother"

He shook his head with a grin. "Let's go then? The ferry should arrive soon-"

"Actually..." Jade grinned. "I had some other ideas" She held her gilder. "I also have yours" she handed it to him. He stared at it. "You make me do crazy things i usually don't do"

"Oh, well we don't have to-"

"Spirits no, i love it! I can finally live a little" Jade smiled at what he said. "Let's go!" he grabbed his gilder and flew away. "You gonna stay behind!" he shouted. Jade laughed. "No way, Oldy!"

And she followed him.

* * *

"Yes! Get him!" a earth disk in his stomach making him fly away and fall in the water. "Yes!" Jade cheered. Tenzin sat next her, watching the pro-bending match with her.

"Ouch" Tenzin said as he looked at the man falling in the water. Jade waved her hands. "Awh they're tough. They can handle it"

"If you say so" Tenzin chuckled. It didn't take long before the match was finished. "Want to go to that mall? I think it was named...little Ba Sing Se?"

"You've been there?" Tenzin asked. "Yeah...it wasn't easy to go with a hoodie and everything but now i can!" she smiled.

 _Little Ba sing se..._

"Awsome..." Jade mumbled when she saw a old airbending scroll. Tenzin caught her looking at it. He saw her putting away the scroll. "I'm going to look for a restroom, i'll be right back" she smiled. Tenzin nodded.

When she was completly out of sight, he grabbed the scroll to take a look at it. "Mmm..." he mumbled. "She'll like this" he went to pay for it. And tucked it safely under his robe.

He waited a few more minutes for her and she finally returned. "Where do you want to go?" she asked him. He thought for a moment. "Want to go to the City Park?"

"Yeah i'd like that"

 _City Park..._

He felt a gust of air against his back. He gasped and turned around. Jade was smirking as she stood in position. "Wanna spar?"

"Here? With all people-"

"Let them watch. Wanna spar?" Tenzin looked around, getting curious looks from people. He turned back to Jade. "May the best win" he removed his robe, so it only showed his bare arms.

She rushed past him, trowing a gust air, making him stumble. "Wow you're fast!" he said. He turned around to face her. He trew himself in the air. Sending a air blast towards her as she fell back. "Damn oldy"

"I'm not old!" she heard him shout. Tenzin came back on the ground. She air kicked him. But not so hard so it would hurt to much. It was followed by a air swipe, making him fall back.

She quickly dodged his air swipe. She used her breath of wind. He fell back. "Oh no" in the pool of water. Jade ran to him and looked down at him. "Are you ok?!"

Tenzin nodded. "Yeah don't worry, i'm fine..." Jade chuckled a bit. She kept staring at him. Soon she bursted out in laughter. "S-sorry b-but this is priceless HAHA" she clutched her stomach, her cheeks turning red.

Tenzin pouted. "Let me help you" she said handing him her hand. He took her hand and quickly pulled her in the water pool next him. It was his turn to laugh. "You needed to cool down a bit" his hand in the water and splashed her, right in the face.

They both laughed.

 _At night._

The two airbenders walking in the streets of republic city. "It's late...we should go home, right?"

"Mm...how about we have dinner in the city?" Tenzin suggested. "Really? What about air temple island? Hasn't Pema cooked?"

"I think she could miss two people for once"

"She won't be mad?"

"What?" Tenzin chuckled. "About dinner? We're having dinner in the city" he stated. Jade smiled. "Ok then"

* * *

They stood in front of a restaurant. "New Leaf. They serve traditional air nation food. Sounds good?"

"I've always wanted to try traditional air nation food. It really sounds good"

They stepped inside. "Table for two, please"

"Of course- OH! Master Tenzin. And miss Beifong!" he probably read the paper. "This way please"

The waiter gave them a table next to a window. You had a beautifull view over Republic City.

They finally decided after a few minutes. "I have the rice with vegetables" Tenzin said. "And i'll have the noodles with vegetables"

"Oh the dumplings are really good here. Want to share?" Jade nodded. "Sure". The excited waiter returned with a pencil and notepad.

"Have you two decided?" He asked kindly. "Yes, we'll have the rice with vegetables, the noodles with vegetables and dumplings" the waiter scribbled it down on his notepad.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have green tea, Jade?"

"I'll have jasmine tea" Jade closed the menu card, handing it to the waiter. Tenzin did the same. "It'll be here soon" the waiter nodded and left.

"You're mother also likes jasmine tea" Tenzin suddenly said. "I know! And it looks like i have the same habit"

"She always ordered it, no idea why" Tenzin chuckled. "Even for breakfest! Always jasmine. She just likes it too much. She's a weirdo" Tenzin laughed at her comment.

"i wouldn't tell her that" Tenzin said, still laughing. "Ah well, we're all weird. So if you want to know why i became like this, blame her... But you're related to uncle Bumi...sooo...it's both your fault" she laughed.

Just then the waiter returned. "Rice and noodles with vegetables. Dumplings. Jasmine tea and green tea, right?"

"Yes, thank you very much"

Both taking the first bite from their food. And both...having the look, like they could throw up at any time. Jade grabbed a napkin, spitting it out. Tenzin swallowed it with suffering.

"Gross!" Jade wispered. She didn't want the waiters to hear it because it would be rude. "I hate broccoli" they said at the same time.

"Really you too?" Jade asked him. "Yes! I eat every vegetable easily but when it's broccoli...no, just no"

"Me too. It has a weird taste. I give mine to Haru when mom cookes it"

"I always feed them to the air bisons after dinner"

They bursted out in laughter. "I thought that man were grown up and could handle it" Jade said teasily.

"Yes, but little children should eat their vegetables, they have to grow up" he teased back. Again they laughed.

"How about we put the broccoli just aside..." Tenzin said as he used his eating sticks to place the broccoli on the napkin.

Jade nodded, doing the same thing.

They both ate in peace, enjoing their food. Jade took a bite of her dumplings. "It's nice. I should ask mom to make some of these"

"She's good at cooking"

"She really is. Best sweet bun maker ever!". "Ah, she always made sweet buns"

They were finally done with their dishes. "Desert?" Tenzin asked. "Mm..." Jade patted her stomach. "I guess there's room for one more thing"

Tenzin smiled. "There are soooo many things. Cinnamon rolls. Macaroons. Moon cake... Oh sorry, am i drooling? I just love food"

"Naah, same here" Tenzin chuckled. "Well you could try the fruit pie. You know, your grandfather used to make them a lot. It was his favorite"

"Then we have something in common. I also like fruit pie. Mom makes it all the time"

"Did she tell you how she learned it?" Jade thought. "No eh-" she looked at him, he had a grin. "You taught her? No way! That's awsome"

Tenzin nodded. "Your grandpa Aang taught me and i taught her. My first try, making it with my father... Didn't really go well" Jade raised a brow. "The oven fell in fire" Jade nearly spit out her tea.

Quickly she swallowed it and laughed. "H-how?" Tenzin held up his shoulders. "I-i don't know. Just happened."

"But anyway, two slices fruit pie then" Tenzin said quickly changing the subject. "Sure" Jade chuckled. Tenzin ordered their desert. It didn't take long and they returned with it.

"This is nice. But i like yours and moms better" Jade said. Tenzin smiled.

They ate their pie and looked outside. "Just amazing isn't it? That grandpa could build this, together with uncle Zuko"

Tenzin nodded. "It's a beautiful city..." Tenzin said as he thought back at his father. They were finally done eating. The waiter returned with the bill.

Jade looked in her purse. She grabbed the money. But Tenzin already paid. "Huh? This dinner was pretty expensive. I could've paid too" Jade said. "No of course not. I already paid"

"But-"

"It's fine kid. Really" Tenzin smiled. "Sure-". "Yes" Tenzin chuckled now.

"Come on, we should go before they start worry about us" Jade nodded. "Yes... And.. Thank you" Tenzin held his hands up. "Don't mention it"

They walked outside. "Going with the ferry this time?" Jade asked. "Yes" Tenzin said. He stared at the statue of avatar Aang.

"Mom said he was a man with a amazing personality. He was kind and a master in making jokes" Tenzin smiled.

"He indeed was..."

"I'd really want to meet him..." Jade said. "He was kind and funny indeed. If your day sucked, it could change if you'd just listen to his wise words. Always a good advice."

"And best fruit pie maker" Tenzin chuckled at what she said. "Yes he really was"

"You know. He learned me some crazy tricks i can still remember. Like the air funnel. I could teach you if you want to"

"That would be great" Jade smiled.

* * *

 **more than 2000 words of father-daughter day for you! Because i haven't updated for long...a long chapter!**

 **Tell me what you think please! And if you have any ideas for this story...tell .**

 **And almost 20 follows!Yay! Can we reach the 20? I hope :-).**

 **Writing about the deserts made me hunryyyy...**

 **But i hope you liked this chapter and leave a review. Bye!**

 **And i also updated 'sisterly love' so check i out please:-P**


	26. Chapter 26

**And here is it!**

 **I have a question... Could you guys follow my insta acc? I have two. Both fan acc. captainbeifong and anime._army.**

 **(if you have a idea, than just leave a review. Maybe i'll add it in the story :-) )**

 **:-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did it go?" Lin asked Tenzin when Jade already walked in. "It went great! I really mean that. We had a nice conversation. We had fun. We even sparred in the city park"

"Sparring in city park? Seriously? Ah well, it sounds like Jade" Lin chuckled. "And you two just left to have a chic dinner without us, huh?" Lin teased, poking his chest with the her finger.

Tenzin chuckled. "We indeed did. And you know, we had a big gossip about you" Lin huffed. "What did you say about me than?" she asked, her hands on her waist.

"You're a good cook. You make awsome fruit pies" Lin smiled. "I told her that i taught you. And you're best sweet bun maker" Lin chuckled. "Yeah... I make them a lot"

"And i told her that i'd teach her some crazy airbending tricks that father taught me".

"That's amazing. Really" Lin smiled. "And i bought her a scroll. She had her eyes on it but didn't buy it. So i bought it for her"

"Tenzin, that's so nice of you. She'll definatly like it" Lin agreed. He smiled as he looked at her. Just staring at her. "Do i have something on my face-"

"No you're just beautiful" Lin had a hint of red on her cheeks. "Let's get inside" Tenzin nodded. "and you know, i missed your sweet buns. They're amazing!"

Lin laughed. "I think i'll make them sometimes for you" Tenzin smiled. They walked to towards the door. "And i really like your sweet buns"

Lin raised a brow. "You already said that"

"I really like _your_ sweet buns" Lin looked at him. She then realized. "Tenzin!" she shouted her cheeks had a dark shade of red. Tenzin laughed as he quickly went inside before she could hit him.

They went inside where Pema was standing in the living room. She looked a kinda angry. "Eh...well i should go too sleep. Goodnight" and Lin quickly left.

"Hello, dear" Tenzin smiled at her. "Hello. Do you mind telling me where you've been?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "I've been in the city with Jade"

"For this long!"

"Yes. We had a really good time, Pema. I don't understand why you're this angry" he said crossing his arms.

"You even skipped dinner with us" She also crossed her arms. "We had dinner in the city. I thought she would've liked it and didn't want to dissapoint her"

"Well, you've dissapointed me"

"It was only one night!" he sighed. "Ok ok... Next time i'll tell you if it'll be late or not"

"Thank. You" and she left to her room. Tenzin sighed again. Why would she make such a big deal of this?

* * *

Tenzin knocked on Jade's door. "It's Tenzin, can i come in?"

"Sure! Come in" Jade sat on her bed, holding a book in her hands. "What are you reading?" He asked and approached her. "It's about the 100 year war. I've read it so many times but it stays a wonderfull book"

He sat on the edge of her bed. "You like that book too?"

"You know it?" Jade asked looked at him. He nodded. "I love it just as much as you do" Jade smiled.

He got grabbed something underneath his cloak. He handed it to her. Jade first raised a brow but took the object. It was the scroll.

She opened it. "Tenzin..."

"I bought it for you. It's all yours" Jade's eyes shined as she looked at him. "Really?" he nodded. "Thank you! I love it!"

She studied the scroll before rolling it back up. "I got something for you too" Jade smiled and got off of her bed. Tenzin just looked at her.

She grabbed the bag from her desk and handed him a package. "Wow Jade. You really didn't have too"

"Of course i do! Open it" she smiled. Tenzin unwrapped the paper around it and it revealed a piece of clothing. '"I-it's beautifull..."

It was a cloak just like his but it had something more. It had a beautifull decoration on it in gold. "Thank you " He stood up and to give her a hug.

She hugged him back, tightly. "Thanks for the scroll. And thanks for today."

"Always" They pulled back after a moment. Tenzin smiled and patted her head. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He walked out. She decided to take a quick shower. She grabbed her towel, some clothing and a toothbrush.

She made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down. She only had her lingerie now.

 _Out of fucking nowhere..._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled when a hand covered her mouth from behind. She struggled heavily. Her hands waving violently around her. "Stop struggling damn it!" he hissed. He had his arms around her tightly.

He gave her stomach a had punch. She whinced in pain but still fought back. She screamed again. "Someone?!" with her elbow, she hit his chest. She broke free and gave his face a punch.

He kicked her knees hard, making her fall down on her knees.

"Help!" the airbender swung the door open. Feeling himself boiling when he saw his daughter like that. He send a air blast to the guy. He fell back. He quickly picked himself up and escaped through the window.

Jade covered her half naked body, still sitting on the floor. Tenzin rushed to her side. He removed his cloak and sunk on his knees to wrap it around her.

"Thank you..." she mumbled, feeling embarressed. "What's going on?!" Lin approached the two. "Jade?!" Lin rushed to her side. Holding her shoulders. "What happend?" Lin asked concerned.

"I-i...That guy just suddenly showed up. I wanted to take a shower and he- he just showed up."

"Oh spirits..." Lin wispered and held her tightly. "Do you know how he looked like?" Tenzin asked, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.

"I couldn't really see his face. I think he had black hair. He had black clothes. And a mask"

"What kind of mask?"

Jade swallowed thickly. "The same mask as Amon..."

"What..." Lin looked confused. "Maybe it's just someone who want to be like him..." Tenzin suggested.

"Yeah... That's probably right. Amon died in a explosion" Jade nodded. "I'll make sure to put up more guards" Tenzin said.

Tenzin sighed. "You guys aren't even save in this place anymore..."

Lin looked sad too. "I know. This is getting out of hand..."

* * *

 **New chapter done! LIke it?**

 **Please leave a review?**

 **Thank for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. school really fucked me up. I know I know... i really need to fix my grades. But i did pretty ok last time so it'll be all fine! (i hope i'll keep up like this for a while)**

 **but that's a kinda the reason why i haven't updated for a long time. sorry :(.**

 **but here's a chapter and i'll hope you like it! it's a little short sorry.**

 **JALIN SMUT!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Bo! I'm fine really" Jade smiled at her overprotective boyfriend. "Oh spirits... I just-just can't believe this happened"

The two lay back on the bed. Jade rested her head on his bare chest. "I'm fine. Really" she kissed his cheek. "B-but what if-" he was still so worried about what happened when Jade went to shower.

"No. Nothing happened Bo. Don't worry." she kissed him. She then rolled so she straddled his hips. "So... Do you still want to talk? Or keep going where we left off?" she said with a smirk, rubbing his chest.

He sighed but then returned the smirk. He flipped them over, making her gasp. He smiled down at her. His mouth came in contact with her colarbone.

His hand trailed down. His hand moved in a circulair way against her wet folds. She bit her lip. She let out a moan when he pressed harder.

"Mmm...Bo"

"Yes?" He still kissed her colarbone. "Please, now"

He didn't need to be told twice. He teasily made his way inside her. Rubbed his tip against her clit. Jade bit her lip.

He pushed his tip inside her. "Oh~" Jade gasped. His head dipped down and kissed her neck. "Jade..." he pushed inside her.

"Spirits, Bolin" her arms went around his neck. Bolin held her waist as he trusted inside her. He kissed her neck. His lips trailed down to her colarbone, biting and licking, leaving many lovemarks.

He picked up pace. She moaned, he groaned. "Oh-Bo..."

"Babe..."

He pushed out of her. "Bo!" She almost screamed. He smiled, liking it to tease her. "Meanie" she breathed.

Slowly he pushed back in. She shut her eyes tightly. Her nails dug in his neck. Her whole body shook.

"You're so wet...am i doing that?" he teasily asked, wispering in her ear. He picked up his pace again. She locked her legs around him.

His mouth trailed from her colarbone, to her neck. He kissed her cheek. And kissed her lips. He nibbled her bottom lip.

She slightly moaned in his mouth. "Oh Bo..."

She kissed his cheek. Trailing down to his neck, leaving lovemarks of her own. Her nails dug in his back.

The room was filled with grunting and moaning, flesh slapping together. He pressed his body against hers. He groaned, feeling her breast against his chest.

"B-Bo...fas-faster... please..."

"Babe..." he picked up his pace. "Yes!" he smiled at her reaction.

The the tip of his finger trailed down her stomach until it reached her wet folds. "Ah!~" he started to rub her clit. Starting slowly but then moving fastly and pressed harder.

His arm hovered over her. He looked down at her. A few hear locks in front of her face. Flustered cheeks and eyes shut tightly.

"B-Bolin...I-i..."

"Me too" he wispered. "Come, gorgeous..."

His lips kissed her neck. Giving it wet kisses. Just a few more strokes and she finally came with a loud moan. She arched her back highly.

Her whole body shook. He didn't stop yet. She squirmed underneath him. With just a few more strokes he came, grunting in her ear.

He slowly pulled out. He rolled on his side, laying next to her. He pulled her body closer to his. Her head rested on his chest. "Spirits..."

"You can say that" Jade chuckled. She closed her eyes and smiled while hugging him tightly. "i love you, Bo"

Bolin rubbed her back. "i love you, Jade"

* * *

"You too?" Jade asked Haru. Haru nodded. "I didn't know you also wanted it. Should we tell mom now?"

"we could... people know about us so they won't be suprised to see us in public anymore" Haru said.

"what are you two talking about?" Tenzin came in the picture. He walked in the living room to see the twins calmly sitting down. _'They're calm? Impossible'._

They glanced at each other before looking in Tenzin's way. "Hey"

"Hey...just talking about..." Jade stuttered. Haru sighed. ''they'll find out anyway. Jade and i want to join the force". Tenzin looked at them. "really?"

"Yeah...we're not sure how mom will think about it" Jade said. "we think that she'll say that it's too dangerous"

Tenzin went to sit in between them. "I don't think that she'll say that". Jade raised a brow.

"I think that she'll be very proud" he smiled at the two. "But you guys don't have to do it because your mom is the chief. She already proud of you two"

"Oh it's not like that. I've always wanted to join. I'm sure we'll make mom proud with that but it's also something we want ourselves" Jade explained.

Haru nodded. "Mom always tells us how her day at work went. It just encouraged us to join."

"And all the things she does sounds awsome!" Jade said. "Hell yeah!" Haru agreed. Tenzin chuckled at the two. _'Just like their mom'_

"You two would be amazing officers"

* * *

 **yeah yeah sorry a lot of mistakes in this chapter... i think. but i just really wanted to update so please try to ignore the mistakes. oh and what do you think of the JAILIN smut?**

 **byee guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEEEY! Guys i'm not dead! I know i know...i had a kinda a writers block or whatever you call it...i had no inspiration but here is it! Hope you will like it :-)**

 **Btw, could you check out my Linumi fic? Where the heart belongs**

 **And my Sulin fic! A new one! Wrong but feels so right.**

 **You'd make me so happy with a nice review ^_^**

* * *

Lin sat behind her desk. _A mask...the same as Amon. Who the hell would attack Jade? I think it's the same person who attacked Haru...AGH! If i get my hands on those people..._

"Lin?" The kind voice she heard made her look up. Tenzin. She slightly smiled. "Hey Tez..."

He approached the metalbender. "Haven't found a clue yet?" Lin shook her head. Tenzin sighed. His hand rested on top of her hand. "It'll be fine"

"I hope. Who...just, who would want to hurt my kids? Our kids. Why?" Knowing that someone hated her children made her obviously sad.

Tenzin shook her head. "The one who does this, will pay. This person won't hurt the twins or you. I won't let it happen" Lin smilled. "Thank you"

He leaned down and gave her a long peck. He pulled back to see Lin's cheek a slight tint of red. He smiled.

Lin glaned at the phone when she heard it ringing. She picked up the receiver and held it against her ear. "Chief Beifong"

"Hey Ja-what? Jade?!" Lin's eyes widened. _"Asami doesn't know where he is either. We asked the airacolytes. Korra, Bolin and Mako don't know either. He also didn't leave a letter-"_

Tenzin looked at her curious. He got worried from all the expressions she made. "Lin?"

"Jade. Calm down. Don't worry. Maybe he's just hanging out in the city, ok?"

 _"ok ok...i'll call if i see him"_

"yes, i'll call too. And don't worry, it's Haru we're talking about" with that last sentence, she hung up. Lin looked at Tenzin. She stood up.

"Haru's gone. They don't know where he is. Tenzin-" she bit her lip tightly, so tightly that it almost drew blood.

Tenzin's face was written with horror. He noticed that Lin was on the edge to cry. He quickly pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her like he would never let go.

"It'll be fine. Lin, i promise. No one will hurt him. No one will hurt our son" he stroked her hair.

* * *

"So, you finally did it?" Pema groaned against the reciever. "How did you get the boy?"

 _"the way you told me too. I first checked if he was asleep. And then injected him. He'll wake up soon tho"_

"Do not let him escape" Pema hissed. _"Relax, i tied him"_

 _"what do you want me to do with him?"_

"i'm not sure yet. Just keep him there for a while"

 _"i only had to capture him. Not babysit him"_

"just do what i say! I'll pay you double"

 _"double huh? I can babysit for a while"_

"good. And make sure you're fellow worker gets the girl while you watch the boy"

 _"Ok..."_

"good" with that she hung up.

How can she look so innocent... How is this woman even capable to do something like this? Looks like a person really do have 2 faces...

* * *

Jade ran around the island as fast as she could. When she had no other options, she decided to go to Pema. And believe me, going to Pema was the last thing she would do so she really had no other options.

She walked past some doors but stopped when she heard a voice coming from Tenzin's office. Curiousity overwhelmed her so she peeked through the crack of the door.

She saw Pema, with a annoyed expression while she held the reciever against her ear. "Do not let him escape"

Jade had widened her eyes. _who is him?_

She heard Pema talking again, but she couldn't get many parts clear. "keep him there for a while" Jade bit her lip. "I'll pay you double!"

That really had caught her attention. _She pays someone, to get something...done. But what? Someone is doing shit for her. And she's even ok with paying something double...it has to be big..._

"good. And make sure you're fellow worker gets the girl while you watch the boy" Jade nearly gasped. She was sure now. _I know it, she talks about Haru, there's no doubt in that! and the girl...oh no, someone will do the same thing with me._

She heard the reciever being slammed down. Jade took it as a sign and quickly moved away. Standing on her toes, she took a few staps back.

She could hear footsteps coming her way. "Jade?".

"Hey Pema" Jade played it cool. "We still don't know where Haru is. I was wondering if you maybe knew..."

"Oh" Pema thought for a second. "No, i have no idea. But you mean like, he's gone?" she asked with a concerned expression.

 _tch, yeah right, keep faking bitch, don't pretend like you actually care._

Jade crossed her arms. "It's just... This is nothing like Haru. He'd always tell us where he is or at least leaves a note. But he's already gone for like...2 or 3 hours?"

Pema swallowed thickly. "I really don't know. But i'll help in any way possible"

"Uh huh" Jade just gave her a nod and walked off.

 _i have to tell mom about this!_

* * *

 **THIS IS SUCH A CRACKY SHITTY CHAPTER I'm sorry.**


	29. Chapter 29

**don't worry! I'm alive! Just a little busy with school but i'm back :-P**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Could you please leave a review? :-) .**

* * *

The airbending girl headed towards the headquarters. She knocked on her mother's office and went inside. She wasn't suprised to see Tenzin there. _Mom probably told him..._

"Mom!"

The two looked at her. "Jade!".

How can Jade explain all this. The call that Pema got. Tenzin is here. He probably won't believe her.

"Er..."

"Are you ok?" Lin approached her. "I-i'm fine but-" Jade looked at Tenzin. "Do you know where Haru is?" Tenzin asked her. Jade dissapointly shook her head.

It was silent for a moment until Jade spoke up again. She had to tell it anyway, she had no other choice. The information could maybe help them to find Haru.

"Mom...i don't know how to tell this...to both of you" she sighed deeply. "I think that someone kipnapped Haru" Tenzin's eyes went big. "What?!"

She'll now have to explain herself why she thinks that. How the hell do you tell someone that your wife is all behind this?!

"Why do you think that, Jade?"

"I heard _someone_ talking on the phone... She said things like 'Do not let him escape' and 'Keep him there for a while'. I don't know why but i have this bad feeling that _him_ is Haru" Jade softly said.

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other. "It could be..."

"Who is this 'someone'? Who called?" Tenzin asked. _oh spirits how do i explain him? It will break his heart..._

"i-i'm not sure if you would like to know but-but" Jade seriously stuttered. She felt so bad telling this to her dad.

"Why? You can tell us Jade" Lin said, looking very worried. "Tell us" Tenzin said. Jade looked at him, looking very sad. Tenzin became worried from the looks he got from his daughter. "Jade?-"

"I wish it was someone else but i'm sorry. It was Pema. Pema was the one who called" Jade said very quickly. You could barely hear it but Tenzin got it clearly.

His face became all twisted. Lin rubbed her temples. "Why-how...what?...what- maybe she was talking about something else?" he asked, hoping for something else.

Jade just shook her head. She told them the whole conversation between Pema and the person on the other line.

"I-i really hoped this would end up diffrently. But the way she talked, the things she said, there's no way you can deny"

Tenzin needed to sit down for a moment. Lin sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She pays someone...a fellow worker who had to capture the girl..." he looked at his daughter. She's the girl.

"She also sounded very irritated and angry. It's probably because the first attempts to kipnap us failed because she also said 'so you FINALLY did it'"

Jade looked at her father. He looked shocked.

"Tenzin...have you maybe noticed any change in Pema's behavior?" Lin asked him. He thought for a moment and sighed deeply. "Yes"

Lin and Jade looked at each other. "How?-"

"Mostly, right after when i hang out with you and the twins" he groaned. "how couldn't i have noticed that?! She was only like that when i was with you all!" he facepalmed.

"But wait. Jade you said first attempts failed. So all those people who tried to hurt you and Haru, Pema hired them?"

Jade nodded slightly. "At least, it's what i think"

"I-it can't...Pema...how us she capable of doing something like this...something horrible like this?!"

Lin and Jade looked at him with pity. "I'm so sorry-"

"I just can't believe it...are you sure it was Pema?" he stared at her. Jade sadly nodded.

"When she was done calling, she walked out of the room and saw me. She looked a kinda nervous and tried to act normal. She even offered help"

Tenzin shook his head and looked down.

"You don't have to believe but i-i'm not lying-"

"No" he held up his hands. "There's no way you can just come up with this kind of story. But Pema... I've known he for such a long time...why would she do this? She was always...normal. I just don't know what to think right now"

It was quiet for a moment. Lin went to sit next to Tenzin, trying to comfort him. "We fought about small things. She got angry when i didn't help her with chores. But it wasn't about that. She was angry because i was with you two"

"And she planned all these attacks. When Haru was sick. And at the ball when Haru got dragged in a room and someone attack Jade in the restroom from the ball and air temple island"

Jade looked down. She was so nervous, her heart raced. She hasn't told them about that old man trying to harras her in that dark street.

"Jade...why is your heart racing out if your chest" Lin stood up. "What is it?"

"Jade?" Tenzin also stood up. He was upset abut this whole situation but something bothered his daughter and he can't let his feelings get in the way. She's more important now.

"I-it's nothing" She bit her lip. "What happened? What is wrong?" Lin asked concerned. Jade sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Those aren't the only times when i got attacked. When-" She rolled her neck. Her parents patiently waited for her to talk.

"Bolin got hurt in the match. He went to the hospital so i walked home...alone" that word she said at the end of her sentence...oh noo. They stared at her and then realized.

Tenzin's eyes went wide. "No..."

"I-i got away! Nothing like that happened!" She assured them. "I got pulled in a street by some guy. He-" she was quiet.

"I attacked him with airbending and ran as fast as i could"

Lin looked at her, feeling guilty that she never knew this. Something bothered and Lin didn't do anything to find out...

"Jade..." Lin mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me" Lin came closer to wrap her arms around her daughter.

Tenzin on the other hand, seemed to be boiling inside. Anger build up. His wife. HIS wife. How could she do that?!

"She hired someone...TO DO THAT?!" He shouted angrily. He just...couldn't believe it. Jade was suprised by his outburst. Lin understood him. She was also angry.

"It didn't happen, thank the spirits..."

"Too think that the most sweet and innocent person is guilty..." Lin shook her head.

"What are we going to do now?" Jade asked them sadly.

* * *

 **little...shitty chapter for now sorry whoops.**

 **Please leave a review? :-) .**


	30. Chapter 30

**WOOOAAAHHH...been sooooo long since i updated damn. Sorry guys, i really wanted to focus on my grades the last month so i did. And guess what! I made it this year yaay!**

 **So now it's vacation so i'll try to update so much as possible! ^_^**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Hey" No response. "Dude" no response. "Hey asshole!" Haru shouted. The man looked at him offended. "What did you just say?!"

Haru looked at him. "Just wanted to say hi" the man looked at him confused. "And that i'm gonna kick your ass if you won't let me out!" the man rolled his eyes.

"Hey? Hello! Mr. Kidnapper"

"Stop calling me that" he said annoyed

"Oh i'm sorry, is it supposed to be miss. Kidnapper?" the kidnapper looked at him angrily. "How did you just call me?!"

Haru bursted out in laughter and rolled on the ground. "Come on! It was funny. Smile a little old man you're annoying! At least talk to me, before i'm dying of boredness"

Seriously, even when he's kidnapped he has his humour. Ah well, that's Haru to you!

Haru then turned serious. Dead serious. "Why am i here" he grittened his teeth. "Who hired you to take me? Was it councilman Tenzin's wife? Pema?"

He ignored the question, taking a bite from his meal. "Yo...dude...give me some of that please? You didn't even let me have breakfest " Haru said, pouting.

"And tell me who the fuck hired you!" wow. He went from 1 to 100 real quick. "Damn you. Damn you..." Haru wispered.

"When will you quit jabbing? It's annoying"

"Why am i here?" Haru asked, gripping the metal bars from his cell. "I was hired to take you" He simply said. "By who?"

The man grinned. "Sorry, can't say her name" he took another bite from his spring rolls. "Mm...'her name'. So it's definitly a woman. Tell me which woman damn it!"

The man facepalmed. "You've never been kidnapped before huh?" he asked sarcasticly. "Nope. And you're still annoying. Come on dude, i won't tell anything about you if you tell me who hired you"

"Was it Pema?" _that acolyte bitch._

The man remained silent. "So it is her!". The kidnapper raised a brow. "I didn't say anything"

"You stayed silent because you know its her"

"Wha-bu...THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" He yelled. Haru stubbornly nodded. "Yes it does"

"What- ugh! You're annoying"

"No you're annoying" Haru said while picking his nails. "What no!"

"Yes you are" Haru sang. "Shut up!"

"So was it Pema?"

"YES!" he yelled in frustration. He covered his mouth in shock. "shit..." he muttered. He then shook his head and grinned. "Nevermind. She'll call me later and tell me what do to with you"

"Meanwhile, my fellow worker will get that little sister of yours" Haru narrowed his eyes. "You don't touch my sister" he grittened his teeth. "Or my mother. Or any of my family and friends. If you do i swear i'll make you pay" Haru clenched his fists.

* * *

"So i'll have to pretend like i know of nothing yet?" Tenzin asked the two woman. Lin nodded. "I think it's for the best right now"

Tenzin sighed. "Yeah..." He then turned to Jade. "I want you to be very careful, Jade. Someone will be here to do the same with you. Keep your eyes out" Tenzin said worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lin nodded in agreement.

"I will" Jade assured them. "I've already send Saikhan and his squad to search for any tracks" Lin said.

"I honestly think that talking to Pema is the only way to get any information about Haru" Jade said.

"I know" Tenzin said. "I think i can think of something" Jade said, grabbing her gilder. "Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"Air temple island" she said shortly. "What! Jade-"

"I'll be careful. I promise" she said and took of, closing Lin's office door behind her. Tenzin sighed. Lin felt sorry for him. "Tenzin..." she wispered. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tenzin grabbed her wrist in a reflex, making Lin gasp in suprise. He pushed her back with his body until they reached her desk.

Without thinking he placed his lips against Lin's. He held her waist while she rested her hands on his chest.

"Tenzin" Lin moaned against his lips. Tenzin had slipped his tongue inside hers to make their kiss more intense and passionate.

He later pulled back, a string saliva connecting them. "I love you, Lin" he wispered. "I love you so much. I love you" he kept repeating. he kissed her again. "I love you" he wispered against her lips.

With her fingers, she stroked his cheek. "Tez..." she wispered.

He still held her face in his hands. "I promise. I promise i will bring back _our_ son" Lin nodded, biting her lip.

"We will, Tez" Tenzin whiped a tear from her cheek. "I know we will"

* * *

Finally arrived at air temple island, the angry airbender swung the door open and stormed inside. "Pema?!"

She found the living room empty. She went to Tenzin office. "Mm...just make him shut up"

She could hear Pema's voice on the other side of the door. "Just do it! And get the girl! Just get her!"

She slammed the reciever down.

"What were you talking about, huh?" Jade shouted. Pema seemed to be scared to death and turned around quickly. "J-Jade?" she asked shocked.

"What are you doing Pema?" Jade asked, crossing her arms. "I was just about to do some chores" she stuttered.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "You heard anything from Haru yet?" Pema asked with that sickening smile of hers. Jade shook her head.

"No i haven't. But i'm sure you have" Jade said taking steps closer towards her. "What are you talking about Jade?" Pema tried to act innocent.

"Don't try to act innocent" Jade went to stand right in front of her.

"I know exactly what you're planning"

This made Pema slightly narrow her eyes. "Oh really?" It still suprised Jade. Seeing her like this.

"A person really does have 2 faces"

* * *

 **I just love writing Haru like this lol.**

 **Hope ya liked this chapter! Please leave a review if you want me to update soon ;-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Omg...it's been so freaking long! I am so so sorry! I dont know how to make up! Im so sorry damn! I'll try to update way more often. I promise.**

 **A little short chapter but at least somthing :).**

 **Hope you like it!x**

* * *

Pema stared at the girl in front of her. Blinking a few times in shock before narrowing her eyes. "You might wanna shut your mouth, girl". Jade almsot gasped, never had she heard Pema talking like that.

Jade quickly shook the thought off, needing to know where Haru is. "You've kidnapped Haru" she stated. Pema shook her head and bitterly chuckled. "Technically, i didn't"

Jade returned the favor, laughed at the woman in front of her. "And that makes you innocent? You're the one behind all of this! You hired someone to take Haru! You're just as guilty as the person who took him" Jade narrowed her eyes.

Pema crossed her arms. "You're mother hasn't learned you any manners. Tch, of course she didn't-" Jade clenched her fist, trying to NOT punch her in the face. "You should have a little respect for your stepmom"

"Stepmom? You really have lost your mind huh?" Jade stepped closer, her face inches away from Pema's. "Where. Is. Haru" she slowly asked.

She just watched how Pema smiled. Jade tried so hard not to beat the woman. She was so close to torturing her so she would have to speak up. She just wants her brother back. If anything happens to him...

"I don't know" Pema talked back. She harsly pushed Jade away. She lost balance and stumbled back, her back slammed against the cupboard which was against the wall.

Jade whinced and rubbed her back. "You push hard..." She looked up at Pema and smirked. "For a little girl" Pema narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to mess with me"

Jade just...

...

Laughed?! Like..."ok, please stop. You really think i'm scared right now? Cause hell yeah, you scared the shit out of me, i'm pissing my pants like-" she said sarcasticly.

Jade stood up and stood in front of her. "Are you really thinking that i'm scared of YOU? Of you?! Hell no! You think you can threathen me? I'm not even scared a tiny bit"

"You don't have to. But it won't give you your brother back" Pema spat. "Which made me think. Have you finally found out where he is?"' she asked sarcasticly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is he"

"You know. You keep asking me where he is but i don't know" Pema held her shoulders up. "You know damn well where he is! You're the cause of this!" Jade shouted in her face.

"You don't have any prove" Pema hissed. "Oh? Don't i? What were you talking about on the phone before? When you walked in the room and saw me? You looked pretty nervous"

"So..." Pema crossed her arms. "You've been listening to my private converstions?" Jade nodded. "Who did you hire?"

"You expect me to tell you who i hired and where this person took Haru? Not a chance" Pema smirked. Jade walked closer. "Don't make me force you" Jade hissed.

"He'll be dead before you even find him!" Pema shouted. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to my family. Why do you hate us. Why would you want us gone?! What did we ever do to u?!"

"You think that i'll let you and your brother in my husbands life? Don't even let me start about that mother of yours. You won't take Tenzin away from me and our children"

"I'm also his child" Jade said angrily. Her eyes started to water. "So is Haru! It was hard when we had to grew up without a dad. I blamed him for not being here in our life. But now...i have a chance to know him. To have a dad. I wanted to take things slow but now i'm just ready to let him in "

"Just why...WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CHANCE AFTER SO MANY YEARS?!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Because...he won't have time for me anymore. Or my kids. He is needed here"

"And you think killing us is the best way? Taking someones life? HIS sons life. HIS daughters life. You think that would work? He would live his life depressed. Because two of his children died"

"He would be broken if his first love died. You never get over your first love. And my mother raised me so well! She is the kindest, sweetest person on earth! So don't you dare to talk that way about her!"

"This. Ends. Now!" Jade ended as she bended a ball of air in her hands. Pema took a step back.

Jade then widened her eyes and everything went black...

"Finally. She shut up" A random guy stood next to Pema and looked down at the girl. "Couldn't you do that earlier!"

He had hit Jade's leg with a tranquilizer dart.

"I just got here!" he reasoned back. Pema held her hand up. "Nevermind. Just bring her to the place where her brother is"

"Whatever you want" He said and threw Jade over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Short chapter i know. But next time will be way better promised. :)**

 **Hope you liked it and please leave a review?**

 **Lovex**


End file.
